Attack on the Fox
by N-kun
Summary: During a mission Naruto and Hinata are soon taken to another world. A world where humanity isn't running it and humanoid Titans rule. After the Fall of Wall Maria Naruto and Hinata take in Eren and Mikasa and watch over them. But with little access to their chakra will the pair survive and help the siblings survive.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Naruto and his team along with the rest of Konoha 11 were at an old fortress. They received a mission for all 11 of them to attend. It was to stop a man from doing a new type of summoning jutsu. It wouldn't be so bad if didn't require the chakra of the Ten Tails. This man appeared generally after the 4th Great Ninja war and tried to claim some of the leftover Ten-Tails chakra for his work. Word started when he encountered Sasuke Uchiha and was most likely the reason for his disappearance. Team 10 were planning strategies to trap the guy, while Team 8 kept towards tracking him since he was gone. Team 7 and 9 were currently ready to fight him. Naruto in his Sage mode trying to sense the guy and Sakura was behind them trying to make sure they don't get hurt. Sai pulled out several ink creations and had them follow Team Kurenai.

"There he is!" Hinata said spotting him. Everyone quickly ran towards Hinata's position and soon gave chase.

"Shikamaru this is a bit dangerous. Shouldn't we spread out and corner him?" Choji said as he gave chase.

"Don't be fooled Choji this guy has obtained some of the Ten-Tails chakra from the tails we as cut off. Not only that, but he could have some trick to it. I heard rumors of this guy meeting Sasuke and fighting him." Shikamaru. Everyone else murmured in agreement Naruto entered his chakra mode and dashed even closer. The man turned around quickly and faced the shinobi in the courtyard.

"Okay ya stupid person listen here. You're coming with us and explaining everything you know." Naruto said as he made several chakra arms to block the exits.

The man chuckled darkly and cut his thumb.

"Idiot you expect me to surrender. I, Kaiju Pawa, will never surrender to people like you. I'm going to show you all true monsters and takeover this world." Naruto nodded and had a deadpan look on his face. Sure taking over the world was bad, but this guy lacked style unlike Madara and he wasn't even intimidating. Kaiju saw his look and got mad.

"In fact here let me show you two things. Summoning Jutsu!" Kaiju said as he slammed his palm in his hand. Lightning struck the area and large smoke covered the place and Naruto immediately went activated his sage mode. The rest of his friends made it.

"Guys stay back I think he summoned something huge." Naruto said. Suddenly a loud screech rose throughout the air and had everyone cover their ears. Sakura was the first to open her eyes and saw the most horrifying thing she's seen. The thing summoned looked like a giant male and it had no skin on it at all. Everyone else got an eyeful until the thing turned towards him. Kaiju appeared on its shoulder smirking like the cocky bastard he is.

"Do you see this. This is a Titan. A monster from another world and these things are pretty impressive. This guy can easily overpower you in an instant." Kaiju said. Naruto's face went really serious and quickly had Sakura throw him into the air above the Titan.

"I don't care! Every one of us fought a monster 3 years ago that would make this thing look like a kitten. Now shut up and take this: Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed a rasengan the size of a small building on the Titan. It lifted up its arm and held against the attack before its arm was grinded into a fleshy stump.

Sakura took this moment to attack it's leg and Sai had several of his birds attack the eyes. Shikamaru quickly formed the Human Boulder Yo-Yo with Ino and Choji and took out its other arm. Hinata climbed up on the Titan's body and pressed several pressure points she could see with her byakugan. It shook her off and Hinata soon was caught by Naruto who was falling next to her. Quickly doing a chakra dash the couple landed next to the Titan, who was barely standing up. Kiba and Akamaru did the Fang Over Fang on the spine as Lee opened the sixth gate and smashed its eye open. Shino infested the wounds with bugs and had it crawl inside the Titan.

"Naruto-kun this won't work." Hinata said. Naruto turned and looked at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Wait why won't it work? Hinata we're taking it down very easily." Naruto said. Hinata pointed at the arm Naruto landed his Rasengan and showed him that it was back.

"Damn it can regenerate and now that I'm taking a better look at it, it shows no indication it's hurt where can we hit then?" Naruto asked. Hinata quickly looked at the Titan and saw bundle of nervous within the nape of his neck.

"There! The back of his neck. A well placed hit there should finish the job." Hinata said before hearing a humming sound. Behind her Naruto charged a Wind-Style Rasen-shuriken.

"Tell everyone to stand back." Naruto said. Hinata quickly went to Ino and let her know. Ino relayed the message and everyone fell back. On the Titan Kaiju smiled thinking he was winning.

"Now do you see?! With these monsters the villages will fall before me and the Great Nations will have no choice, but to listen to me. I will rule this world." He laughed maniacally until he heard something behind me. "Hey how bout you shut the hell up!"

Kaiju looked behind him and saw Naruto above him. Throwing the shuriken Naruto hit the back of the neck and watched the Titan start to lose its head. Literally. Kaiju, frightened by the attack, jumped down and tried running down the falling body. Naruto quickly made a Truth Seeking and made one platform. Flying down he caught Kaiju mid-air and threw him near Shikamaru. The massive blue sphere soon disappiated and it showed the headless Titan on the floor. Jumping down he heard Kaiju laugh.

"You think you won? You're the same like other guy with the weird eyes. He killed only one Titan and assumed I was beaten as well. I think he mentioned something about you guys especially the pink and orange one when I caused him to go to the Titan's dimension. In fact he had the same look on his stupid face like you do right now!" Kaiju laughed. Sakura obviously pissed punched Kaiju in his arm effectively breaking every bone in it. Kaiju screamed in pain and clutched his arm.

"Ah you stupid bitch you hit hard!" Kaiju screamed. Hinata also had enough and paralyzed him by hitting his chakra points. He fell on his face and started to growl. Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and shook him.

"What did you do to Sasuke you bastard?" Naruto said punching him. Kaiju continued to laugh even with the pain rocketing through his body. Naruto continued punching him in the face and didn't stop for a few seconds.

"Naruto-kun stop!" Hinata said. Naruto stopped when Hinata pulled him away. He was breathing heavily.

"If you want to see your boyfriend back already you should asked!" Kaiju said as he slammed his palm on the ground. Suddenly a purple and blue portal opened and it was sucking everyone in. Kaiju started to run until the portal started dragging him in. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were holding on until Kaiju pulled Naruto's scarf. Sakura quickly let go and grabbed a wall. Naruto grabbed the scarf and unintentionally let go. Hinata was holding on to him and she followed Naruto as they both went into the portal. Sakura tried to reach for them, but failed.

"NARUTO! HINATA!" Everyone screamed as the portal closed. Everyone stood in silence as they witnessed their friends disappear. Sakura fell on her knees and her eyes were filled with tears. Shikamaru and the rest took a look at the corpse of the Titan before picking up Sakura and leaving to go back to their village.

00000000000000000

Inside the portal Naruto, Hinata, and Kaiju were feeling stretched, compacted, burning yet cold, and dead but alive. Those feelings continued until Naruto suddenly felt himself on grass with something soft and heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata sleeping on his back. His black vest was slightly burnt, but oddly enough his scarf was unharmed. One thing weird is that the clothes seems smaller than usually. Looking around he saw Kaiju was gone. Getting up he picked up Hinata, who was still unconscious.

"Hey Hinata wake up. Come on please wake up." Naruto said. Hinata stirred a little, but didn't open her eyes. Naruto began thinking for a moment and got a sneaky idea.

"Okay Hanabi you can have all your older sister's cinnamon buns." Naruto said. This caused her to immediately grabbed Naruto and flipped him over. Naruto tried to say something but Hinata was on top of him with looking down on him.

"What were you saying Naruto-kun?" She said sweetly. Naruto started sweating at his girlfriend's overly sweet attitude.

"Wait you look different." Hinata said as she got off him. Naruto didn't understand until he ran his hands through his hair. It felt like it was when 12. Taking off his bandage he saw his right arm wasn't artificial in fact it was flesh and bone again. Taking a look at Hinata she had her short hair and was even the same height she was when she was a genin.

"My arm's back along with my hair growing. I look like I'm 12 again and so are you!" Naruto screamed. Hinata calmed him down and picked him up.

"Ok. How bout we ask Kuruma what's going on?" Hinata said. Naruto nodded and tried to talk to Kuruma. Weird thing was he didn't appear in the mindscape.

"Well?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. For some reason he's not responding to me and I can barely feel his presence within me." Naruto said. Focusing on his hand he tried to create a Rasengan only for nothing to happen.

"Hinata can you use your byakugan?" Naruto asked. Hinata tried only for her to fall on the ground with a searing pain in her head. Naruto immediately grabbed her and held her within his arms. Hinata was shaking and complained about the pain in her head. Naruto soothed her by stroking her hair and moving them underneath a tree. An hour later Hinata looked like she recovered.

"Okay maybe we just need to recuperate."

"Naruto-kun where are we?" Naruto explained to her what happened and tells her he has no idea where they are. Hinata understood very well and began to look around. She pulled Naruto up and began walking on a path. Both noted a small pain in their bodies and how they walked like they had a limp. Naruto quickly followed and began to sense something wrong. He pulled off his head band and pocketed it. Suddenly they met a huge shadow as they saw a massive wall before them. While they were looking at the wall two people bumped into him.

"Oh sorry kid." The boy said as he dropped the wood near them.

"Hey I'm not a kid ya brat." Naruto said angrily. The boy looked confused and Naruto decided to be friendly he smiled and helped him pick it up.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Eren you're so clumsy we need that wood."

"Shut up Mikasa." Eren said to his companion. Naruto helped him pick up the rest of the wood and looked at him questioningly.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend Hinata. We travelled for a long time and would like to know the entrance here." Naruto said. Hinata waved genuinely at them and the two looked at each other before answering.

"Well I'm Eren Yeager and this is my sister Mikasa. The entrance is over there. I guess we could walk with together since we both need to go there. Hey you two look injured what happened to you?" Eren said as he pointed out Naruto and Hinata's wounds. The shinobi looked at themselves and realized how badly hurt they are. It was much worse than they noted. Once realizing they slowly groaned and hunched forward. Eren and Mikasa quickly caught them and had them lean down.

"Hey come on you two. Our dad's a doctor maybe he can fix you up." Eren said. The ninja nodded and just followed the two kids. Hinata reached into her tools and pulled out the cream she made. Pressing it against her skin she felt relief as it went away. She passed it to Naruto and he put the medicine on.

"Oh you have medicine already. I guess you don't need our help." Mikasa said. Hinata understood what that meant and tried explaining.

"No it's a special cream that takes care of small cuts and bruises. This will just make it easier for us to walk." Hinata said. Mikasa took the answer and continued to walk next to Eren and Naruto.

"So you're refugees and you escaped a fight with some wild animals. Did you see a titan?" Eren asked. Naruto chuckled nervously and held up his hand.

"No we just got roughed up a bit and left out in the fields. I swear its like you're obsessed with the Titans." Naruto said.

"Yeah those things out there are responsible for why we're here. A 100 years ago they appeared and almost wiped out humanity in just one night. We barricade ourselves in three Shilayers. Wall Maria is here along with our home the Shiganshina district." Eren explained. They continued to walk until the heard bells. Eren's face went up really fast as he heard. Grabbing Mikasa he ran. Naruto and Hinata jogged after them to catch up.

"Come on guys the recon group is here. I always wanted to join them." Eren said. Naruto and Hinata ran a bit faster and inside the crowd they found a place to stand. Naruto expected heros like the ninja before except no. He had seen these things during the last war.

Hinata looked at her palm and tried to create her healing palm only for a small spark off green to appear. Then she suddenly snapped her head at the sound of crying and shouting. Over a man's shoulder she saw a man in a green cape crying before an old women. Hinata watched with great sadness as he admits his failure. Overtime they left and the group just watched.

"So much for our great hope."

"Why do we even bother. This place is a safe haven."

Eren got angry and hit the guy with the stick. The guy turned around pissed and saw Eren being dragged by Mikasa and the rest. Eren continued to struggle.

"He's an idiot! Those men fight for us to leave this damn place. We're cattle here." Eren argued. Naruto picked Eren up and dropped him.

"That maybe true, but don't go around spouting things like that. You should know most of these people want to enjoy the peace here. Eren you must understand that their ignorance grew with time and even with you telling the truth you won't do much." Naruto scolded. Eren was angry, but understood what he was saying. He calmed down and guided Naruto and Hinata back home. The door opened and showed a woman there.

"Mikasa, Eren you're back. Who are these guys?" The woman asked.

"These are guys that need some help. We found out they were jumped and need some bandages." Mikasa answered.

"Fine. Hi I'm Kalura. Eren and Mikasa's mom. My husband will help you once you're inside." Kalura said. Once inside they met Grisha Yeager. He fixed them up and offered some bread. They gladly accepted it and ate with the rest of Eren and Mikasa's family.

"Eren wants to join the Scouts." Mikasa said. Grisha suddenly tightened Naruto's bandage around his head a bit too much.

"Why would you want to join the scouts Eren. Everyone knows that's a one way ticket to death!" Kalura shouted.

"Well it's better than being here. I'm not stupid we're stuck here in side the wall like animals. The guards are lazy, most of the villagers here are ignorant morons, and we're all dependent on a stupid wall! I want to make a difference and help humanity reclaim this world." Eren argued.

"No! You don't understand what we're doing behind this wall. Eating, sleeping, and being alive. It doesn't matter if you join the Recon branch it matters on your survival." Kalura argued back. Eren got angry and stood up. But before he could say any worse Grisha stood up and patted him on the head.

"That's enough Eren at this moment. How bout this when I get back from this job we'll talk about your career choice and I'll show you the basement." Grisha said.

"Really?" Eren said happily. Naruto chuckled a little at his friend's face.

Once Grisha left Eren continued his argument with his mother. Naruto and Hinata continued to watch them argue until Eren ran away. They quickly followed and noticed Mikasa staying behind for a second before following them. They continued to run after Eren until they saw him with several other people. 3 of them were picking on a small blond kid. However before they could do anything the bullies immediately ran away in fear. Not because of the numbers, but by Mikasa's appearance.

"Oh thanks Eren Mikasa. Hey who are these guys?" The Blond boy said. Naruto and Hinata quickly introduced themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki ya know." Naruto said pointing a finger at himself.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you." Hinata said.

"Oh well I'm Armin. So I'm guessing you're new here." Armin said. They both nodded and told him the fake story of being jumped and left in the fields. Armin bought it and told them all the things they normally do. Over the next few hours the group got to know each other very well and became fast friends.

"So Hinata where do you live?" Armin asked.

"I live here. I just lived most of my life in my house taking care of my family. I met Naruto when we were younger and we became this." Hinata said while pointing at Naruto who was currently chewing out Mikasa as she had pinned him. Eren was laughing at Naruto's expense and actually forgot why he was angry for a second. They continued to play for awhile before relaxing near a river.

"This place is nice, but I want to explore the outside world. I read in a book how we had access to every place on Earth. Before we explored the oceans, deserts, and forests here. But I guess we can settle for here. If it wasn't for those things near the wall I could see the amazing places to go." Armin said.

"Armin I share the same dream too. I hope one day we get to leave these walls." Eren said as he looked towards the wall. Naruto looked toward the sunset and enjoyed it until he felt something weird. It was that feeling of dread he would sometimes get before something bad happened. As everyone continued to enjoy themselves the earth suddenly shook and launched everyone a foot in the air. Naruto fell on the ground to see a cloud of smoke over the wall. Then his eyes widened in horror when he saw massive hand go over the wall. Hinata felt her breath leave her body as she saw the head above it.

"Titan!" Someone yelled as soon as the wall broke down. Several large chunks flew and destroyed several buildings. Naruto grabbed Armin and pulled him out of the way as a larger boulder landed next to them.

"Mom's back there. We have to go back!" Eren said as he ran. Mikasa, Hinata, and Naruto quickly followed. Armin reached to join him, but was scared and didn't go. As they ran to the house Naruto felt something in his head. He found himself in the mindscape where Kuruma was. Something was wrong since Kuruma was all blurry.

"Na-na-naruto th-there you ar-ar-are." The Nine Tails said. Suddenly Kuruma appeared crystal clear.

"Kuruma where were you?!" Naruto said.

"Sorry kit, but I was busy repairing our link. Listen something happened when you and that girl of yours." Kuruma stated.

"Of course it has you stupid fox. Our bodies look like we're 12 years old!" Naruto said.

"Baka I know that. When you went through that portal you sustained massive injuries and reversed your age, but it also tore apart your chakra system. Have you noticed you can't use and ninjutsu or how your mate can't use her eyes." Kuruma said. Naruto thought upon this and understood.

"So you're telling me that we have no access to our chakra and that it can never be repaired." Naruto said.

"Of course not. I'm repairing your system and Hinata's, thanks to the chakra you gave her, as we speak. You can use only bits and pieces of your chakra for now. It's going to be awhile, so use the chakra you can use wisely." Kuruma said before cutting Naruto off.

Naruto then found himself running towards Eren and Mikasa's house. He found it in shambles and barely holding up. Running as fast as he can he found Hinata, Eren, and Mikasa trying to lift the roof of someone. When he took a closer look he saw Kalura trapped underneath there. Running even faster he helped them. The roof began to move a little and soon had enough room for Eren's mom to get out.

"Thank you for saving me, but I can't run my legs are broken." Kalura said. Naruto quickly put Kalura on his back and began carrying her.

"Naruto thanks now come on." Eren said. Before they could leave a footstep could be heard and they turned around to a Titan with an eerie smile before them. Before any of them could react it lashed out and grabbed Naruto and Kalura. Hinata ran to the Titan, but a hand pulled her back from getting there. She turned around to see one of the guards

"Hannes you have to help them!" Eren yelled. The guard Hannes nodded and pulled out his sword. Naruto struggled against the Titan's grasp and saw Kalura fighting as well. Reaching into his pack he pulled out one of his father's kunai and began hacking at the hand. The Titan showed no interest and began squeezing them.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this!" Naruto shouted while struggling to breath.

"Naruto it's too late for me. I've only known you for a day, but you seem like a nice kid." Kalura said as she began to move towards the Titan's mouth.

"Don't say that! I'm going to get you out and get you to your family." Naruto said fumbling for an explosive tag.

'Damn it of all the times I can't use my chakra or even go into Sage Mode." Kalura smiled and nodded. She soon felt herself entering the mouth.

"Please if you get out of here tell Eren and Mikasa I love them and please watch over the-" She started before the mouth closed over her and and blood flew everywhere. Eren and Mikasa watched in horror as their mother died. Hinata quickly pulled them in together and tried to calm them down. Naruto went into shock, and before he was eaten the hand came off.

"Kid listen I know you're horrified about what you saw, but I need you to move." Hannes said. Naruto slowly nodded and was dragged to go along.

The Titan slowly followed them and was about to pick them off. Slowly Naruto's shock turned into anger and he didn't feel the slight spike in his killer intent. The Titan noticed it and looked at the the blue eyes with pupils like slits staring death upon it. Even though it wasn't very smart it felt fear and backed away from them. Hannes and Hinata ran and dragged everyone away from the area. Eren was crying like a baby and Mikasa was in shock. Hinata was holding them and Hannes had Naruto who slowly began recalling the promise Kalura asked him to fulfill. After a few minutes a few guards came by and alerted Hannes.

"Hannes we need you to help command the squads near the East district."

"I can't I've got survivors here and I need to drop them off the docks." Hannes replied.

"We can take it from here. Thank you." Hinata said. Hannes looked at her like she was crazy, but gave in after she told him she knew how to get there. Eren didn't say anything and Mikasa pulled him along. Naruto's bangs covered his eyes and he slowly followed. Even then he pulled out his headband and put around his forehead.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"No I'm not. I talked to Kuruma and found out we're unable to wield chakra, this city is falling, and I was unable to help them keep their mother. I've...I've made a promise to their mom." Naruto said.

"What was that?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at the two as they walked.

"I made a promise to watch over them. I have no doubt with this experience they'll fight, but I want to be there when they do." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and moved closer to Naruto as they walked. Naruto put his arm over Hinata as they walked. Eren saw them and walked closer to them. Mikasa followed Eren and watched them.

"Oh hey Eren what's going on?"

"Could you have done something?" Eren asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Eren sighed and pulled out a kunai out of his pocket.

"You seem to equipped. I'm asking if you could've done something." Eren said with a stern voice.

"I could've." Naruto said. Eren's face went to pure anger and started punch at Naruto. Naruto began leaning back dodging it. Mikasa wanted to step in but Hinata stopped him.

"Naruto-kun's helping him." Hinata said.

"Then why?! Why couldn't you do something about it?! You had your chance and you let my mother die! Damn you!" He shouted until Naruto caught his fist. Eren stood for a second before breaking down. Naruto pulled him into a hug and let the boy cry. Naruto began thinking this was the same reaction he gave his dad when he met him.

"I suppose it wouldn't be right of me to give you a friendly face and tell you things are going to be alright. But I can tell you that your mom loved you and made me promise to watch over her most precious things in her life." Naruto said. Eren looked up for an answer.

"It was you and Mikasa. She wanted me to watch over you two." Naruto said as he put Eren on his back. Eren didn't say a word and closed his eyes. Naruto sighed and had Mikasa be on Hinata's back. The two ran with the two kids now on their backs. Eren just held on tight to Naruto as he carried him through the streets and passed the destroyed town. 5 minutes later they found themselves on at the dock.

"Okay you're lucky. We have four more spots on this boat." The guard said. THe 4 boarded the boat and waited for it to leave. Naruto had Mikasa and Eren near Armen and sat next to Hinata. Hinata looked at him before opening a loose bandage around his arm.

"Ah. Hinata what was that for?" Naruto asked. Hinata then took out the cream in her pouch and rubbed it against his wound. Steam hissed and the cut was gone.

"Naruto-kun we need to be on top of our game if we're going to watch those two and without our ninjutsu it's going to be tough." Hinata said. Naruto watched her with amazement and kissed her on the forehead. Before he could say anything another explosion filled the air. Everyone quickly turned towards the wall and saw an armored Titan. Naruto suddenly gripped the wooden rail when he saw the people trapped on the dock. 5 other Titans appeared and began attacking those trapped there. The wooden rail began cracking as Naruto saw those people die. Hinata felt evil in the air and quickly calmed Naruto down as she saw tints of red appear around his blue eyes. Naruto didn't say anything and took a deep breath. Looking behind him he saw Eren still crying and looking over the river. Naruto looked at his hands, before going over to Eren and Mikasa. He sat next to them and took out two kunai.

"Here you two take these. Use them only when they're necessary." Naruto said. The both looked at him until they took the kunai and put it in their sleeves. Hinata came by and sat next to Naruto. She laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.

"I'm going to kill them." Eren said.

"The Titans?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I swear on my mother's life and to all those who died that I'm going to kill all titans!" Eren proclaimed as he walked up to the edge of the boat.

Naruto chuckled and stood next to him. The next few days were going to be rough, but he was certain he can help Eren not only with his goal, but the pain in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm

2 years after the attack

"Are you serious!" Eren yelled.

"Yup!" Naruto answered. The two's appearance changed very little over the years. They only got taller and their hair got longer. And right now the two were at odds at the moment. Eren and Naruto always had an argument every few days. Some were genuine, others were pointless and downright humorous, and others were serious.

"Naruto you're joking right? You and Hinata are not going to join the military with us are you?!" Eren said.

"I'm not joking. Me and Hinata will join you and help you guys be ready to fight the Titans." Naruto said giving his nice guy pose. Eren gave a deadpan look, before nodding in agreement. He looked over and saw Mikasa and Hinata doing some light sparring. By light sparring it means Hinata just holding up one arm and blocking Mikasa's strikes.

"Come on Mikasa you can do it." Hinata encouraged. Mikasa started putting more power into her strikes and began putting Hinata on the ropes. Reacting quickly Hinata ducked below and sweeped Mikasa off her feet. Mikasa just laid their surprised by the speed and strength of Hinata's strike to end their match. Naruto laughed at Eren's reaction, before feeling something weird. He felt something swirling in his hand and saw a tiny Rasengan forming in his palm. Quickly cutting off the chakra follow to it he smiled as he knew his chakra system is being repaired nicely. "Okay Eren I'm looking forward to this." Naruto said. Eren smiled and nodded. Armin walked in with his grandfather's hat. He had tears in his eyes.

Naruto saw this and quickly ran towards Armin. He looked at the hat and immediately understood. Looking into Armin's eyes he saw the sadness in his heart.

"Is your grandfather?" Naruto asked. Armin nodded and sat near a wall. Mikasa and Eren went over to comfort Armin and Naruto and Hinata went out to get some of their rations. Naruto sighed and pulled against the headband strings. He put the metal part back on the black bandanna he had before. Hinata was wearing a small jacket and was holding a small basket.

"Here Naruto-kun." She said passing the red scarf he always wore. Naruto smiled and wrapped it around his neck.

Things have been rough for over two years and it wasn't easy for all of them. Naruto worked on giving Eren and Mikasa a more basic understanding of hand to hand combat. He plans on teaching them jutsu later once their chakra systems are fully repaired. However getting food and worrying about thieves have taken a toll on the two. They were more tired, but still it didn't stop them from doing anything.

"Ready for next week Hinata. Speaking of which, how's your chakra?" Naruto said. Hinata gave a gentle smile, before having the veins around her eyes pop out and her eyes giving out a more dark look. Naruto was amazed she gained access to her Byakugan now. Hinata smiled at Naruto's face and knew that he was in awe.

"This isn't the first time you've seen my Byakugan. Thanks to Hamura's and Kurama's power I'll be back to using my techniques again." Naruto smiled before looking at his hand. Focusing he started to have red chakra bubble up. It started turning yellow before breaking down. Naruto sighed and remembered he had to have full access to his chakra before controlling Kurama's again. Deciding to continue he grabbed the rations before turning around to the kids. Hinata was next to him helping herself to her ration.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next month everyone was in a desolate area with other people from other districts. Everyone was standing at attention at the superiors watching over them.

"Well look at all you worthless meat bags!" Naruto jumped a little and felt like he was meeting with Ay after the war. He looked to see a man with a brown cloak walked towards them. His eyes were sunken in and was bald. However his glare showed that he was going to put them through hell.

"I am Sergeant Shadis! And for the next 3 years I'm going to put you through Hell and back. I don't care what you were back home. Here at this very moment you're all Titan food! You will cry, beg, and bleed for death and I will assure you that if waste my time I'll kill yours. You guys to me are a hair above useless and will break down after I'm done here. I want you all to bleed anger and talent." Shadis said. Hinata showed no fear and Naruto had the normally determined face he always had. They watched him berate Armin, headbutt a guy named Jean, and insult another named Marco. He made his way to Naruto and stood before him. Naruto quickly gave the salute and waited patiently.

"Cadet what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki ya know!" He responded.

"Well I didn't know fishcake. Tell me who the hell named you that anyways and why you are here?" He demanded.

"My father Minato Namikaze named me this after a book my godfather wrote and for why I am here. I plan to contribute every fiber in my body to fight the Titans and to never give up even if the odds are stacked against me." Naruto answered.

"Blondie I like the conviction. Now take off that stupid headband." He said. Naruto reluctantly did and pocketed. He continued his way down and skipped Mikasa and Eren. He stopped in front of Hinata who was looking at the ground. She looked up and gave a short yelp before doing her salute.

"Well aren't you the pretty piece here. You look like you haven't even seen a blade. Who are you and why the hell are you here?" He asked. Hinata gave her most serious face before answering.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga! I'm here to bring mankind victory, protect those I love, and will never give up until the day I die!" She shouted as loud as she can.

"Well I be damned a woman with some balls. If anymore of you could be more like Hinata here I would almost crack a smile." He said. After that he continued to insult everyone else. It ended when Potato Girl aka Sasha Blouse was made to run for six hours. At the dorms everyone was settling in. Naruto put on his headband and went outside.

"Hey Naruto." Connie said.

"Oh hey Connie how's going?" He said. Connie nodded and Eren and Armin joined them.

They watched a wagon leave with the dropouts of the academy and started discussing what they were going to do. Naruto started talking with Connie along with two others. A few minutes later they left for the mess hall. Naruto continued the conversation said he was planning to join the Survey Corps. He stopped for a second when he saw a bunch of people gather around Eren's table. Deciding to find out he moved forward.

"Okay listen me, Mikasa, Naruto, and Hinata seen Titans. They were huge and scary." Eren said. The people were gasping at the news. Naruto chuckled and sat next to him. People noticed and soon began asking the both of them. The two stood their ground and tried answering each and every one of them.

"Have you guys made any promises to anyone?" One asked. The two's widened as they remembered their promises. Naruto suddenly felt the guilt coming through him again and felt like he was going to puke. Eren saw this and tried diverting everyone's attention from him.

"I promised to make every titan pay for what they've done. I'm going to the Survey Corps and with the help of my friends I'll complete my goal." Eren said. Naruto took a moment before nodding as well.

"Well bravo, but you the best way to fight Titans is never encountering them." A voice said. The two turned and saw that guy who was headbutted earlier.

"Oh really and why is that?" Naruto asked. The guy snorted and walked up to the table. Eren got up and confronted him. "Well obviously if you want to live a life of peace and security you should join the military police." He said. Naruto took a moment to shake his head away from looking deadpanned.

Eren looked irritated by his selfish attitude took a step closer.

"Have you seen what's out there. Those things are monsters and will kill every one of us. If you live that life it's just fattening you up for them." Eren stated.

"Unlike you I plan to live a comfortable life without dealing with them. Face it a person like you can tell the whole world that you will change, but you know what that amounts to? Nothing you'll just be a blood splatter on the side of the street." The guy said.

"Whatever you're just a coward whose sight is just a hair above blind." Eren said. Jean pushed Eren and he got even more angry and was about to fight him until the bell rang. The two looked at each other.

"We got off the wrong foot. The names Jean Kirstein. I'm sorry for making fun of your beliefs." He said holding out his hands. Eren nodded and slapped his hand and left. Jean smirked before seeing Hinata and Mikasa. Awe-struck he watched Hinata and Mikasa before running up to them. The two turned around and saw Jean.

"H-hey I wanted to-to say I never seen some people like you. I mean you both are very pretty." Jean said. Mikasa and Hinata turned to each other and gave a silent conversation.

"Thank you." Mikasa answered.

"Yes thank you Jean." Hinata replied. They both left and before Jean could chase after him Naruto grabbed his shoulder. Jean felt the tight grip on his shoulder and saw Naruto holding him a bit closer. For some reason the whiskers on his face seem thicker and his pupils look like a cat's eye.

"Careful Jean one of them is taken." Naruto growled before leaving. Jean almost pissed himself before running outside and finding the 3 with Eren. They seemed to have a pleasant conversation and Naruto snaked his arm around Hinata's waist pulling her closer to him. Jean watches them before quietly walking back in the mess hall. The next day everyone was doing the trapeze exercise.

"Watch them. We think of these as preliminaries for everyone. An important factor in fighting Titans is using your 3D maneuver gear. Like Ackerman or Hyuga over there. They look like they're standing up while being 5 feet of the ground. In fact it looks like we have several others who can do this." One of the instructors said.

"What about him?" His companion said. They looked and saw Eren on the floor. Both sighed and thought of another failure. Eren was on the floor struggling to get up. Everyone saw him and started laughing. Eren had a wide eyed expression of fear. Naruto noticed something weird and walked over to him after getting Keith's permission.

"Um Eren?" He said a he crouched down.

"Not now I'm trying to get up!" Eren said trying to get up.

"Your belt is broken." Naruto said. Eren's eyes looked at his belt and saw no difference.

"No it isn't stupid. Now shut up I'm trying to balance on this." Eren said as he began concentrating.

He felt himself move up and before he knew it he was up. Before he could open his eyes Eren felt someone punch the top of his head. Naruto then pulled off the broken belt and had Eren drop down.

"God you're difficult. Look your belt is broken. Take my belt." Naruto said.

"You would know a broken belt. You and Hinata always break a belt together." He muttered before getting another hit on his head.

"Just get on you brat and don't let me hear you say things like that again." Naruto said.

"Well it's true." He smirked. Naruto gave him a kind smile before stomping on his foot. Eren began jumping on his foot holding it.

"God you are the worst big brother ever!" Eren yelled as he started attaching himself to the wires again. Naruto went to the switch and began pulling him up. "I'm still your brother!"

Eren later passed his test and soon everyone's training started. Over the next two years the group trained their lives away to fight Titans. In the forest near camp Naruto and Hinata did their own training. The two began using their chakra again, but even though they still have access to their techniques( sage mode, twin lion fists, etc.) they had to learn the basics. At this moment Naruto was currently trying to climb up one of the massive trees and fall.

"Damn it I hate chakra control exercises. For some reason its even harder to control than normal." Naruto said as he was getting up. Hinata was already hanging upside down and with the kunai she was told to retrieve.

"Maybe its because you have a bigger chakra reserve." She joked. Naruto rolled his eyes before getting up and trying again. This time he went up and got the hang of it. Naruto was standing on the tree trunks and found himself pretty tired.

"Doing the exercises tires you a lot ya know. Please let it be an easy exercise." He sighed as he dropped down.

Hinata caught him and dragged him back to his dorm. Once Naruto hit his bed he was out like a light. 3 hours later the bell rang. A faint yell of damn it could be heard throughout the camp. Naruto got up put on his standard uniform, tightened the strings on his headband, woke up Eren and Armin, and got breakfast.

"Today's exercise is hand to hand combat. You will be spending now and till dinner sparring or doing the exercise. The exercise is simple: dodge the knife strike and incapacitate the attacker. Now choose your partner and fight." Shadis said. Naruto took Bert and Eren got Reiner. Mikasa and Hinata were paired up and were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Mikasa was struggling since Hinata's skill was far above her own. Hinata was showing little strain against Mikasa and felt a bit overwhelmed when she was on the offensive. Chakra and soldier exercises were taking a toll on her overall performance.

Mikasa was putting in her all, but still couldn't touch her. Hinata then pushed her arm up and struck Mikasa's torso several times. Mikasa doubled over and was on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry Mikasa I didn't mean to do that!" Hinata squeaked. Mikasa laughed at her best friend's attempt to apologize.

"It's fine Hinata. Just give me a moment to breathe." She painfully laughed. Hinata calmed down a little, but still apologized. Across the field Naruto was using Frog Kumite on Bert and actually beat him. Bert said he was done for now and Naruto picked up the wooden knife and went looking for a new partner. Instinctively he bumped into Annie who just beat down Eren and Reiner.

"Oh hey Annie do you have a partner? My guy just left and said he needed sometime to recover." Naruto said. Annie showed no interest, but nodded.

"Fine." She bluntly answered.

"Awesome! Alright let's go." Naruto said. The two got in position and began the exercise. Naruto charged only for Annie to launch a kick towards him. He blocked and decided to strike at her torso. Annie anticipated this and caught his fist. He quickly used the momentum from the punch and flip above her. Once he was behind her Naruto charged again. Annie saw the tactic and quickly struck him 3 times in the face before kicking him to the ground. Stopping himself he tripped her and for a split second Naruto could've sworn Annie was smiling as she fell. Annie quickly got up and grabbed Naruto's arm and took the knife. As soon as she got the knife Naruto quickly lifted up his arm and knocked it out of her hand. The two looked at each other before engaging each other again. Both of them threw a punch and their fists grazed each other's cheeks and the two took a moment to breathe. Naruto had a cut on his cheek as did Annie. Annie then grabbed his shirt, moved her foot behind his, and pushed backwards effectively knocking Naruto on his back. Before he could get back he found the knife pointed against his throat. Looking up he saw Annie breathing heavily and with a small smile on her face.

'Damn she's good.' Naruto thought.

"Well not bad. I have to admit after beating Reiner and Eren its nice to see someone have some skill." Annie panted. Naruto got up and made sure nothing was broken.

"Yeah you're right. Damn I thought Bushy-Brows could be tough to beat." Naruto said. Annie raised her eyebrows at this.

"Oh he's an old friend who trained in martial arts." Naruto replied. On instinct he raised two fingers up. Annie looked confused at the gesture. Naruto realized what he did and put it down.

"Its something I do when after a match. Normally it shows that you have respect for your opponents skill…" He said until two fingers pointed at him. He looked and saw Annie with a blush of embarrassment holding her fingers out.

"Hurry up and do the stupid whatever you call this." She said quickly. Naruto put out his two and locked them with hers for 3 seconds. Soon he let go and saw Eren looking at them with a small bit of jealousy.

"Well nice fighting you, but I have to talk to my little brother now." Naruto said as he ran from Annie to Eren. Eren looked a bit jealous at the fight since his fight skills weren't close enough to their level.

"What the hell man? I knew you could fight, but like that." Eren said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Eren continued to rant at him for 3 more minutes until Naruto told him he was going to train him.

"Yes I'll train you in Frog Kumite as long as you use it for defense. Besides I don't believe you can just grow 15 meters and suddenly take on a Titan army with just your skills." Naruto said. Eren laughed at that possibility and got in position. The sage began teaching Eren Frog Kumite. Mikasa also got up and began to train with Hinata faster. Even though she didn't have the byakugan, Hinata could teach her the basic stance and moves of the Hyuga fighting technique. Mikasa soon began not using her fist, but her palms to fight. A palm was a more precise weapon than a fist and Mikasa planned on using it more effectively. Hinata began to go harder and push Mikasa to new limits in her fighting style.

"Come on Mikasa you're almost there!" Hinata said as she hit several soft bruises beginning to show. Mikasa hissed at the pain, but continued till dinner. The two girls sat down exhausted and sweaty from their workout. When they got their gruel and bread they scarfed it down like Sasha. Speaking of Potato Girl; Sasha was watching them with wide eyes at the two. Taking it as a challenge she began scarfing down her food as fast as she could. Hinata saw this and began eating faster. Mikasa unintentionally followed. The trio began eating as much food as they could until they were full.

"Who won?" Sasha asked.

"Won what?" Mikasa said.

"I think we just had an eating contest." Hinata said shyly. Mikasa almost facepalmed at this. Hinata has been part of her family for over 3 years and still acts like a timid child at times. Normally she would facepalm, but she got use to it over the years. Actually for the first time Mikasa didn't think about Eren and his condition as she began talking to the other cadets. Hinata was talking with Sasha, Ymir, and Krista and Mikasa walked in on the conversation.

"Armin remember that one time I said the one day when Mikasa would be talking to other people I would call you my lord and savior." Eren said. Armin just nodded while eating.

"Well congratulations you are the Messiah." Eren said. Armin spit out his gruel and it landed all over Naruto. Naruto stood silent before chewing out Armin for spitting on some of his clothes. Armin gave a weak defense and tried calming him down. Eren laughed watching his friends until he heard a snooty laugh.

"You see Marco that's why you should join the Military Police. You live the easy life and far away from the Titans. It's perfect." Jean said. Eren snorted at his plan and continued drinking. Jean noticed it and gave a subtle glare towards Eren and called him out.

"But I suppose having a death wish is another way to live. I'm just saying wouldn't you want to live." Jean said.

"Wouldn't you want to make a difference." Eren retorted.

"Listen you suicidal bastard unlike you some of us want to live." Jean said. Eren got frustrated and walked up to him. Jean took this as a challenge and stood against Eren. The two were about to fight until Mikasa got between them.

"Hey guys calm down." Mikasa said as she put Eren's hand down. Jean saw how she held it and let his envy run him.

"That's it Eren take this." Jean said as he grabbed Eren and was about to punch him. Suddenly Eren's mind made everything go in slow motion. Understanding Jean's reason he decided to end it quickly. When Jean threw his punch Eren quickly used Naruto's blocking motion to swipe it away and began using Annie's sweeping technique to trip him. Jean fell on the floor clearly shocked as everyone else was at what Eren did.

"Ah what the fuck?!" Jean said getting up. Eren sighed and sat down at his table and saw Naruto with a stupid grin on his face. Jean just spit on the ground and sat at his table getting ready to work even harder.

"Wow I didn't know you could imitate moves like that. I assume that sweeping technique is from Annie?" Naruto said.

"What makes you say that?" He said questioningly. Naruto pointed his thumb behind him and Eren saw Annie watching them intensely. Eren felt his cheeks go hot for some reason and Naruto laughed at him some more.

"Hey whatever you do don't rope in too many girls. Lord knows all the drama you'll face." Naruto laughed while winking at Mikasa.

Mikasa heard this while seeing Naruto's subtle wink. She suddenly realized that Naruto knew her feelings for Eren. Covering her face in her scarf Mikasa looked like Hinata when she was in an embarrassing moment. Hinata saw this and tried to get her out of her soft, warm prison. Annie also heard, finished her jug, and threw it straight at Naruto while trying to hide her embarrassment. Naruto was soon on the floor clutching his head with a small bump growing. Eren nervously laughed when he saw Annie looking at him with a weird grin.

"Armin is it weird that Annie's more scary when she's smiling than mad?" Eren asked. Armin nodded before finishing his meal. Naruto's arm went up and pulled the rest of him back on the table rubbing the sore on his head.

"God it was joke, but it did allow me to learn a couple things." Naruto said sitting back on the table. Eren gave him a look of apathy, when he picked up the jug and threw it back at Annie. Without even looking Annie caught it.

"Well Mikasa and Annie aren't so apathetic as we thought, Annie has an arm, and one of them can't take a joke." Naruto said.

"Well you deserve it." Eren replied. Naruto's expression went from pained to over the top shock.

"Why do I deserve this?! I was just making a joke." Naruto said. Eren gave him a glare and soon Naruto couldn't take it.

"Okay maybe not a complete joke I mean Mikasa really does l-" Naruto said until Mikasa's fist suddenly appeared and decided to dig in Naruto's cheek. The punch sent Naruto flying and made him crash near Connie and Sasha. Looking up at the two he gave them a look of shock before having his head crash down.

"Christ Mikasa was granted dinosaur strength. I'm look at him Sasha, this guy sparred with me and took a power hook to the face and he didn't fucking flinch. But when Ms. Ackerman punches him with a simple jab Whiskers is sent flying nearly across the room and passes out." Connie said. Sasha simply nodded before hearing a slight gurgle. Naruto moved his head up and looked straight at the two

"Actually Connie I can't feel my face or jaw. I don't even feel the heat from the candle. I think Mikasa's punch ruptured my sensory nerves while damaging a lot of my face muscles and bone." Naruto said. Sasha patted him on the head as he passed out for real. Eren looked fearful at his sister while she smiled gently.

"What?" Mikasa asked. After that night of fun and shocking combat revelations the cadets trained harder until 2 more years passed and soon the year of graduation.

Graduation

"Cadets today you have completed your training. Now it's time to choose your military branch. Will you join the Garrison: Responsible to rebuild and guard the wall, the Survey Corps: where you will go outside the walls and help expand human territory, or the Military Police Brigade: the personal guard of the king. Normally it would go to the Top 10 cadets of this branch, but it seems we have a slight change. 12 cadets have been chosen to have a choice between the 3 factions. Now look at these students and realize these were the best of your class." Keith said presenting in order: Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt, Naruto, Annie, Eren, Hinata, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, and Krista. After the ceremony Naruto and Hinata were on top of the roof.

"Whoa 3 years have already passed. Tell me Hinata you never told me the branch you're going to." Naruto said as he bit into an apple. Hinata smiled and pulled out a symbol of the Survey Corps. Naruto knew it and just laid down on her lap. Hinata giggled at his actions and stroked his hair.

"Sometimes I wish we had more peaceful moments like this Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and brought her head down for a kiss. The two stayed that way for awhile until they needed breath.

"Same here. I sometimes think of home, but I think we can help this world right now." Naruto thought out loud. He sat up and watched the stars with Hinata leaning her head against his. Hinata then remembered something and pulled out a sealing scroll.

"Hinata what is it?" Naruto asked. Hinata placed her palm on the scroll and pulled out a red and black fabric. Naruto looked in amazement to see it was the same coat he wore when he fought against Pain. Quickly giving it to him, Hinata watched him put it on and was proud of her accomplishment.

"Ya know I always ask a stupid question every time I'm with you." Naruto said. Hinata's ears perked up to listen.

"How come I never noticed you before and I am I really worth your time? In fact I'm surprised you've been in love with me for such a long time. We barely talked back then until Hanabi's kidnapping, even then its just that sometimes I think I wasted so much of your time. I mean you could've found someone else who isn't ramen crazy, have a giant fox in their stomach, or you know loud." He laughed. Hinata smiled again and kissed him once more.

"You never wasted my time. You were someone who could relate to me in some degree. Confidence oozed off you and made everyone especially me to push our limits. Besides all that stuff you just said makes you an interesting boyfriend." Hinata said poking at his stomach. Naruto laughed and realized he got something for the both of them.

"Hold on remember that camera Shikamaru gave us a few years back and remember how I forgot to print the pictures directly." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and saw several small glistening squares.

Snatching it she saw it was pictures of them and their friends. One photo showed Hinata chasing Hanabi away from the cinnamon buns. Another showed them at the Konoha Leaf Summer Festival. However she saw another small pack in Naruto's hands. Naruto smiled and showed her the other photos. It showed them with Eren and Mikasa. One picture had a photo of Eren's birthday, while another had an image of Hinata blocking Mikasa's strike. However one stood out and she remembered this since it happened a few days ago. The final photo was like their team shots back at home. Naruto had his hands on Mikasa and Eren's head, while Armin was in the middle. Hinata soon found herself giving the peace sign next to Armin. Tears started leaking out of her eyes and she wiped them away.

"I made several copies for Eren and the others, but I wanted you to have the original." Naruto said with his trademark smile. Hinata hugged him tightly and Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Deciding it was late they found Eren and the others on the stairs.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing by the way nice coat." Mikasa said with a smile. Armin nodded as did Eren.

"So tell me where are going? The Military Police?" Eren asked. Naruto nodded no and sat next to Eren.

"Survey Corps for every one of us." Naruto said.

"Are you serious? But you guys can go to the Interior and live a happy life." Eren protested. Naruto's eyes gleamed with a determined light.

"No way. You think after 5 years of dealing with your crap I'm going to leave you. In fact as soon as we join I'm going to train you even harder in some new ways. Let's say it'll make facing Titans a bit more easier. In fact I'm thinking of taking Armin in as well." Naruto said as he pulled out his father's kunai and hung it around his finger. Eren and Armin's eyes looked confused until they swore Naruto's eyes were changing from blue to yellow along with his pupil from being a circle to a rectangle.

"Hinata's going to be helping Mikasa with her training. Anyways get ready for tomorrow I'm going to push you to new limits soon." Naruto said before vanishing into the shadows. Hinata quickly nodded at the group before going her own separate way. They were confused, expected them to be a bit cynical with what they're teaching them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto and Eren were in the crowd along with the rest of the recruits seeing the Scouts leaving the group. Oddly enough the crowd that was normally very ignorant was infact being very supportive. Naruto chuckled at the development and shifted his coat a little. After a while they figured it was time to prepare the cannons on the wall. Naruto was already on his way to the wall, but couldn't help but notice Mr. Hannes talking to Eren. Obviously given the serious expressions told him it was serious. Ignoring it he soon went to his post on the wall.

"Oh hey Connie how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Hey where were you last night. You missed Eren's temper tantrum." Connie said. Naruto looked surprised at the news but played it off.

"No I didn't I was on a date." Naruto said. Connie gave a simple 'hn' before working on the cannons. After a few minutes Eren arrived and began helping them with the cannons. Soon everyone was talking and having a good time. Naruto slowly learned that Eren may have inspired the other cadets to join him to the Survey Corps. Then Sasha came by with some meat from the officer's pantry. Everyone began questioning her until they decided to have some sandwiches later.

"Hey Eren if you're going to stand on top of Trost and not do any work at least do a superhero monologue." Naruto said as he noticed Eren looking down. Eren turned back and flipped him off. Naruto just turned around snickering at Eren's little retort until green and yellow lightning struck the ground. Before they knew it the Colossal Titan appeared before them. Naruto froze for just a second before feeling himself be blown off the wall along with the other cadets. Using his gear Naruto managed to catch himself before suffering a fatal fall. Seeing the others near him gave him a feeling of relief until he saw the massive hole in the wall. Before he could say anything else Naruto say Eren fly up to the wall crying out for back up. Quickly following Naruto landed next to Eren with his two blades drawn out.

"Well Naruto I believe its been 5 years since we seen this ugly son of a bitch. Let's go." Eren proclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey guys N-Kun here. I just want to say thank you for the support I'm getting here and I would like to ask you guys this one thing. Can any of you beautiful writers be my beta reader for this story? I know I'm putting it out there in the blue, but I would really like some help to make this story better than it could be. So if you want to be my Beta Reader please PM me and expect another chapter within next week or so. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3: The Fox's Awakening

Naruto had a steeled look in his eye when he saw the Colossal Titan before him. Eren went ahead to reach the back of his neck. The Titan then launched its arm across the wall and destroyed the cannons. Dodging it Naruto launched several explosive tags at the fingers. The Titan withdrew its hand and threw a punch at Naruto. Jumping above it he formed a rasengan and slammed it down on its palm. The rasengan was about to connect until a massive stream of steam poured out and repelled Naruto. Shooting out a hook Naruto launched himself quickly towards the hand and slammed the rasengan to hit...nothing but wall. A small portion of the wall was soon falling to the ground. The Colossal Titan was gone and when he looked up he saw Eren had the same expression. Eren landed next to him trying to look for the Titan.

` "Where did it go?" Eren asked. Naruto didn't know and was about to go into sage mode. However several members of the Garrison arrived with the rest of the cadets. The two saluted and were ordered to return to headquarters.

"Everyone to HQ! We have to plan our next move immediately." On their way Naruto and Eren were being questioned.

"Naruto where did it go? I thought you two had it!" Connie said over the wind. Eren was thinking of his fight with the Titan, so Naruto answered.

"I have no idea. Things like that should be impossible. I don't know how something that massive could vanish that fast, but it displayed a level of intelligence and an understanding of our defensive cannons that could easily hold off a horde of them, now that I think of it. We better find a way to survive today, because those it'll just be a repeat of 5 years ago. A slaughter." Naruto said as he launched himself closer to HQ. Connie understood and continued his way. Soon all the cadets were at HQ receiving orders.

"Listen cadets I know most of you are fresh from training, but we need you to uphold your duties and hold off the Titans advance till all citizens are gone. And with events similar to 5 years ago it is possible that the Armored Titan may reappear. But please try to hold off them off. Elites will protect the rear guard, cadets the middle guard, and finally the Vanguard will consist of the advancing team." The commander said. Someone dropped by near him and whispered in his ear.

"I have just been informed the vanguard was completely destroyed. But please do your duties and protect the area." He said. Everyone was frozen in fear and felt hopeless. As soon as the commander left everyone went into a their positions or went to resupply their gas. Naruto grabbed an extra blade and saw Hinata trying to calm down a man. It was Daz from camp and he was puking his guts out.

"Calm down Daz it'll be alright. We just need to buy the citizens time to leave and then we'll leave." Hinata said soothing. Daz didn't acknowledge her and continued to vomit. Hinata rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration before being wrapped in a hug.

"Listen please don't die." Naruto whispered. Hinata hugged him back and promised.

"Hyuga find Ackerman. You two are part of the Elite squad." One of the guards said. Hinata nodded and went to find Mikasa. Naruto sighed and went to find Eren. Meanwhile Eren and Mikasa were having their own goodbyes.

"Listen if you get in trouble try and find me. I can protect you." Mikasa said. Eren quickly grabbed Mikasa by her shoulders

"Mikasa listen. I'm not the same hotheaded, loud, and rude kid you knew five years ago." Eren said.

"You're all that now except you know how to fight." Mikasa replied. Eren smacked his head in frustration before kissing Mikasa on the forehead. Mikasa went pink to full blown red at the action.

"Trust me. I'm going to live." Eren said as he went out with his squad. Mikasa stood there for a second contemplating what just happened. However Hinata arrived and shook her out of the trance. Mikasa found out she was the Elite and ran with Hinata towards the Elite squad. Soon everyone was out fighting Titans. Naruto suddenly appeared on the bell tower and looked down at the town. Naruto felt a sudden feeling of being his dad as he watched them all. His squad was somewhere else trying to find any civilians lost within the chaos. Focusing on the area around him his eyes had orange surrounding it and soon his blue eyes and round pupils became yellow and rectangular. As he entered sage mode Naruto felt everyone's signature and noticed all the drops in it. Feeling stronger he dived down to his squad and lead them to a bundle of titans.

"Remember try to take down as many Titans as you can! Don't falter!" He ordered. His squad soon leaped into battle with the Titans. Naruto appeared behind one and cut the back of the neck. One jumped towards him,but he managed to dodge it. While it looked like they were winning several Titans began fighting back as one swung at Naruto.

"Help me!" One cadet yelled. Naruto turned around to see one of the stuck in the mouth of a Titan. Another cried out for help before being crushed by a titan. Slowly Naruto's squad began to fall one by one as they tried to keep everything in their favor. Furious by the loss of life he began using Sage Jutsu on them. Ramming a small rasengan into the neck of an abnormal Naruto landed at the edge of a clock tower. Looking behind him saw Thomas before he was pushed out of the way.

"Move!" Thomas yelled. Before he understood why an abnormal Titan crashed against the bell tower. Naruto landed on another roof and saw Thomas within the mouth. He looked straight at Naruto and mouthed the words help. Naruto was stunned at the sacrifice Thomas did and unintentionally starting letting out Kurama's chakra. His eyes were soon red and carried a cross pattern.

"You monster you killed my friend!" Eren yelled as he saw Thomas's death. Naruto looked back towards Eren before following his squad. Naruto was running on the roof and trying to catch up to them. Noticing a presence below Eren, Naruto realized it was a Titan.

"Eren stop!" He yelled only to see Eren lose his leg from the Titan below.

Before he could reach him Naruto looked behind him to see the other parts of the 34th squad being massacred. Turning his back on Eren for a moment he plunged down to the pile of Titans below trying to save anyone from the Titans. However a Titan grabbed and looked at him like a tasty treat. Feeling his anger get the better of him Naruto was soon bubbling with red chakra. The Titan didn't notice until a red fist came out through its neck. Naruto fell to the floor and took down the rest of the Titans. Jumping on the roof he saw Armin in front of Titan struggling to close its mouth. Running at his top speed he saw it was Eren in the Titans mouth. Naruto formed a chakra hand, but the Titan closed its mouth and cut off Eren's arm. Everything stopped as Naruto saw him be eaten. Armin went into shock and didn't acknowledge Naruto being next to him. Naruto picked him up and noticed Connie and Ymir nearby.

"Stay here Armin." Naruto said. Dropping Armin near them he travelled on the streets feeling his anger rise more and more. Naruto saw another titan grab another cadet and killing it. Looking around him he saw blood, limbs, and gear throughout the streets. The chakra around him started bubbling even more furiously. Feeling his teeth grow sharper and his body burning Naruto found himself in front of Kurama.

"Naruto stop this! I can't help but supply you with chakra and if I cut you off to quickly you'll be vulnerable." Kuruma said. Naruto didn't acknowledge him and began taking in more and more chakra.

"Naruto stop it! I know you're angry and sad, but the others need you." Kuruma said trying to minimize the amount of his chakra being taken.

"Shut up. I-I just need to think." Naruto said. Kuruma soon felt more than 3 tails of chakra was being taken.

Outside the Titans have surrounded him. One reached for Naruto only for his hand to be burnt. Naruto's eyes went blood red and he felt the skin peeling of him again. Crouching down like a fox the chakra soon began forming a black sphere around him. The sphere soon exploded and the titans felt something close to fear. Looking down they saw a red and black monster with 4 tails and whites eyes with a wide mouth. The ground cracked and some debris rose as the air around the Titans began to feel heavy. Red steam slid out of the creature's mouth as it stared straight at the Titans. A low rumbling from the throat of it vibrated the air with killer intent. It threw its head back unleashing Death's roar.


	4. Chapter 4: Saviors?

Connie turned around and saw the now destroyed district of Trost. The pit in his stomach grew as heard another roar.

"Is that another Titan?" Krista asked fearfully.

"No this is different. It feels like I'm facing the purest evil. Whatever its let's hope it doesn't notice us." Connie said holding onto his stomach. Taking another look he found Armin on the roof still in shock.

Taking the initiative Connie ran to pick him up. Meanwhile Mikasa and Hinata were on top of another roof looking for anymore Titans. Both of their ears perked up when they heard the roar. Mikasa looked around trying to pinpoint its location while Hinata put her hands on her heart. She knew that roar and she knew this feeling of evil.

"Hinata what is it?" Mikasa asked. Hinata didn't answer because she tried look for the fox in the city. Mikasa noticed it and tried being more understanding.

"Hinata please tell me what is it?" Mikasa asked. Hinata was about to answer until an abnormal appeared out of nowhere. Both of the girls jumped out of the way and chased it through the city.

Finally the saw it run towards a group of civilians. Hinata took an extra turn and channeled chakra in her right palm. When it was about to run into the civilian population Hinata appeared and ran her palm into its face. The force pushed the monster back and Mikasa appeared behind the Titan and cut the nape. Both landed on the corpse breathing off all the adrenaline they experienced.

"Thank you for saving us. Now please help me make them push my cart through. i'll pay you both handsomely." One of the Merchants said.

Hinata was shocked that the reason everyone was still out there fighting Titans was because these people weren't out of danger yet. Mikasa was startled for the same reason.

"Our comrades and loved ones are out there dying out there so you can evacuate. And here you are holding them back." Hinata said.

"Oh boo hoo sweet cheeks. Am I suppose to be sad that you're doing your jobs? Its your duty to protect us. Hell, I buy the food and fabric you ungrateful little shits use every day. Now do your job and help us push my cart." Mikasa growled at the insult towards her comrades. Hinata held her back and walked towards the merchant.

"You think its that easy for us to lay down our lives for you. We do this to protect humanity from the brink of extinction. Business and currency don't matter when we fight those monsters." Hinata said as she parted the ground.

The bodyguards ran to stop her. Hinata quickly struck 3 vital nerve areas to paralyze the guards. The merchant moved back in fear as Hinata took out a shuriken. She threw at and grazed his cheek.

"If you waste anymore time on this matter I promise I won't miss next time." She said pulling out another shuriken. The merchant had his knees shaking and ordered the wagon to be moved. Mikasa looked stunned at how scary Hinata can be when she's mad.

The merchant understood and soon moved his cart. The two then took off and landed on a rooftop. It began raining and Mikasa looked around. Her eyes saw several Titans until she saw a rooftop filled with cadets. She nudged Hinata, who was clutching her heart and mumbling about a fox.

"Hinata listen. We've got to go. Look are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

Hinata didn't move until she drew her sword and was about to leave her. Mikasa quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and tried to calm her down. "Calm down what's wrong?" Mikasa asked forcefully.

"It's Naruto! I need to reach him." Hinata answered. Mikasa was confused and looked towards her direction. Hinata was staring at a patch of land cleared of buildings. Ever since that terrifying roar echoed throughout the empty alleys everyone even the Garrison feel cold with fear. No one knows the source of it, but they have the luxury of not finding out.

Mikasa grabbed her hand and stopped her from going any further. "No. Right now you and me are low on gas, plus we were given the signal to retreat." Hinata pulled away from Mikasa's grasp and began running to another rooftop. The Oriental woman jumped in front of her and stopped her again.

"Get outta my way Mikasa. I need to go." Hinata said. She began running until a sword stopped at her throat. She turned to see Mikasa holding both her weapons in her hands with a look that says don't do anything else.

Hinata quickly pushed her palm against the flat of her blade and began running towards the desolate sight. Mikasa quickly kicked behind Hinata's leg and made the Hyuga fall to her knees.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I'm not letting you go there. Its dangerous." Mikasa said. Hinata quickly got up and sweep kicked Mikasa, which gave the girl enough time to get up again. Before she could begin her trek again, Mikasa grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her down. The feeling of cold, wet tile was made certain by Hinata's neck to it. Mikasa got up and held her sword above Hinata's face.

Hinata realized no matter what Mikasa wasn't going to let her leave. She then kicked the sword out of the way before getting up and drawing two blades out. "I'm leaving Mikasa. You're not going to stop me." Hinata growled.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you go somewhere so dangerous." Mikasa felt a bit of fear, but she got the same adrenaline rush as she did when Eren saved her from those traders. Her grip tightened and Mikasa ran towards Hinata. Sparks flew as 4 swords met in the rain. Hinata immediately withdrew and kicked Mikasa in the chest. Mikasa, however caught the kick and used all her strength to throw her. Hinata fell down and rolled out of the way as Mikasa almost stomped on her. Hinata got up and swung her sword upwards as Mikasa swung down. A flash of sparks erupted as the blades snapped. Mikasa recoiled from the force and felt a fist make contact with her arm.

Hinata quickly drew back and grabbed one of the shards. However her head snapped back when Mikasa punched her across the face. Hinata rolled across the rooftop and stopped near the edge. She jumped up and pulled out a sword. Mikasa did the same.

"Just get out of my way."

"I won't let you!"

The two charged and slashed at each other. Mikasa dodged 3 strikes towards her and pushed forward. Hinata blocked her and kicked her away. Everything slowed down as Mikasa found an opening. In her mind she quickly punched Hinata's space between her shoulder and arm. Then made her take an elbow in the face, before finally placing her hand at the base of the neck and pushing her down. Hinata soon found the tip of Mikasa's sword near her jugular vein.

"Please stop. I know you're worried for him like I am for Eren, but we can't have irrational thoughts and actions dictate our choices. Please let's find the others and then decided what are next move is." Mikasa pleaded. Hinata realized she was right. Even though knowing full well what's going, she let her personal feelings control her. She was willing to fight Mikasa and willing to go all out on her if she got in the way. Her eyes moved down with tears shining though as she slowly sobbed out an apology. Mikasa held her for a second before helping her up.

"Now let's go and find the others. One of the Garrison has told me that a group of cadets were trapped within the guard tower and another was stuck on the rooftops. I suggest we find the group on the rooftops." Mikasa said. Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan behind Mikasa.

With whatever chakra she could muster, Hinata found a gathering several hundred meters away from them. Deactivating her ability she and Mikasa began their objective. After a minute or so they landed. Connie was sitting down, but got up when he saw them.

"Mikasa, Hinata! What are you doing here?" Connie asked.

"They gave the signal to leave. What are you all doing here?" Hinata asked.

Jean sighed and took out one of his gas tanks and tapped it, "Our gas supply is at its end. Supply teams have lost the will to fight and the fortress has been overrun with Titans. So even if we wanted to retrieve the gas ourselves it would be a suicide mission. Its almost impossible for a motley crew of rookies to do such a thing." Jean stated. Hinata nodded, before looking up just as fast when Jean said, "Plus we have an unknown creature stalking the city as well."

"Do-do you know what it could be?" Hinata asked.

"No idea and I hope it stays that way. If the Titans are avoiding it then we should definitely avoid it." Jean said. Sasha landed next to them with a distraught look on her face.

"Bad news. Whatever scares the Titans is scaring them here. I don't know how much longer, but they'll be on top of us in a couple minutes." Sasha gulped.

"Damn it! Its over."

Jean punched the ground in frustration. Small trickles of blood poured from the cracked roof. Hinata quickly pulled up his hand and pulled out a roll of bandages. She quickly applied the cream before wrapping the hand with the cloth. "We can't give up yet. It's possible we can reclaim the supply depot once inside. If my memory is correct; fully fueled gas tanks are in a room near the second guard tower. We can use that to refuel our ODM gear and leave." Hinata said.

"Of course. You're right, but tell me this: how are we suppose to get there. The place is crawling with Titans and should we even survive the initial assault what will we do with possible 3 to 7 meter Titans? Face it. Its over. We might as well give up." Jean said. Hinata nodded, understanding why it was impossible. With this she began feeling despair. It was impossible even with all her abilities she couldn't protect everyone from the Titans. And she certainly couldn't take a group of them without any trouble. Her hope began to wilt as she began giving a blank stare.

Sasha sat down at the news. She tried being positive, but with the death of almost all her friends and the clear view of her fate pushed her. Hinata saw her state and sat next to her.

"Hinata, have you ever wondered why you even wear this uniform, fully knowing what's going to happen." Sasha asked.

"Yes. I have. Why was a big question. Like why do we fight? What drives a person to do such things? And why can't we ever stop? It's these questions I ask the most outside of fighting those damn Titans." Hinata said. Sasha grabbed her hand and tried comforting her.

"At least we can die with friends." Sasha began crying and hugging Hinata. Hinata held the girl until Sasha got up and held both of her hands. She moved closer and buried her face in Hinata's neck.

"Why do this? Haven't we had enough? More than 25% of humanity has died. And here we are still scraping by the skin of our teeth." Sasha sobbed. Hinata stroked her hair before Sasha moved out of her neck.

They both let go when they spot Armin against a wall. Sasha left to go mope somewhere else and before Hinata could reach him, Mikasa reached him first. Hinata tried listening, but didn't need to as Armin began bawling like a baby.

"The 34th Squad was wiped out. From cadets Thomas Wagner to Eren Yeager have fallen in battle valiantly defending humanity with their sacrifice! I'm sorry Mikasa. It should've been me to die. Not Eren. He saved me from the mouth of Titan and in return he lost his arm, leg, and life. I wish it was me." armin cried out. Hinata began hearing whispers and scared voices talk about Armin's squad.

"His entire squad was killed?"

"Even that Eren? That guy was great.

"Who cares? Even with all that bravado he still dies. Typical."

"If that squad died then we all share that same fate."

Mikasa heard those whispers, but know to be quiet. She couldn't snap at everyone, especially with all that's going on. Even though with his apparent death and all those mocking him, even if it's unintentional, angering her she can't stop it. however to stop herself from breaking down she needs to fight.

"Marco. To refuel our tanks we need to reclaim the station right?" She questioned. Marco nodded.

"What are you planning Mikasa? You don't honestly think you can fight all the Titans at the facility. That's stupid." Annie said. Mikasa's eyes flashed dangerously at Annie, but the blonde girl didn't flinch.

"Of course I am. I carry more than enough strength to slaughter every Titan there. Compared to me all of you are just untrained weaklings holding metal sticks. If you want to stay here and cry your lives away then fine do that. However I'm going to find a way to reclaim that building." Mikasa said.

Everyone stood in utter shock as Mikasa pointed out there fear. She didn't stop. "Now if you don't mind I've got something to do." She turned around and was about to go on until Jean grabbed her arm.

"You can't be serious! You'll die if you go out there. You'll just be wasting your life." Jean said. Mikasa rudely broke his grip.

"If I die, I die, but if I fight there's a chance to live. I won't know until I try." said Mikasa. Taking the moment to leave she leaped into the air and began her ordeal. the cadets stood their ground for a second until the sound of metal being launched. They saw Hinata quickly following in suit.

"Aw what the hell. We're going to die anyways. I'd rather ride false hope then no hope at all." Connie said before following in suit. Armin wiped his tears away before quickly following. Annie next, then Reiner and Burt began to follow Mikasa.

Jean shook his head and mumbled something about being crazy. "All of you can stay here and cry, but I'm not abandoning my comrades!" Jean said before leaving. Slowly, but surely everyone gave up and followed them. Hinata looked behind her and saw everyone was following them. She smiled and was about to say something to Mikasa, but saw she was going way too fast. Armin was looking at the same thing and realized what was going on.

"She's trying to mask her pain through battle. Hinata, she's going to deplete all her gas!" Armin said. Hinata quickly snapped her head towards Mikasa and saw her falling.

Panicking Hinata pressed her trigger to make her fall faster. Sinking a hook to another building, Hinata dived down and caught Mikasa before they both fell into an alley. Armin and Connie say this and began working their way to them until a Titan jumped between them. Armin ignored it and was running across the rooftops.

"Jean, Mikasa and Hinata are down we're going to rescue them!" Connie yelled.

"Alright I'm comin-"

"No! Stay here and continue leading the charge. This is the clearest path and you need to help lead the others." Connie said before disappearing into the buildings. Jean was stunned before looking at his bandaged hand. tightening it Jean continued to lead everyone to the Guard towers.

Meanwhile

Hinata was trying to keep them above the roofs, but Mikasa's sudden weight caused them to fall. Seeing the ground Mikasa and hinata have a hard landing. Mikasa landed in dumpster and Hinata landed on the ground next to her. Hinata felt something warm and wet flowing down her forehead. Gingerly pressing her fingers against the source Hinata was greeted with sharp pain. Focusing some chakra into her hand she pressed it against the wound and felt some relief.

Mikasa was too busy staring at the sky. She lifted up her sword which broke during the fall. She detaches it and rolls onto the ground. Hinata was still next to her trying to take care of her wound.

'Why did it happen again? Taking away my family. Wasn't once enough.' Mikasa thought. Even though she loved Hinata and Naruto, she never really considered them family. Only people that took Eren and her in. It was mean spirited yes, but they could've survived without them. Maybe she knew that something would happen to them and she didn't want more people to bring her sadness or maybe it was that something inside her that couldn't accept them. She feels like they were hiding something from her and Eren for the past 5 years.

Unknown to Mikasa a 15 meter Titan was approaching them. Mikasa simply kneeled and prepared for death. Hinata tried shaking her, but Mikasa wasn't responding. Hinata continued to try get her attention, but she saw the look of pain and loss within Mikasa's expression. She stopped shaking the distraught woman and took out a small picture. Hinata's eyes closed for a second as she put several papery squares in Mikasa's hands.

Mikasa didn't register any sign of caring. 'Well it finally ends. I'm going to join Eren in the afterlife.' Mikasa thought. The giant reached over to Mikasa and it's bloodstained fingers were a few inches from her until 3 fingers came off. Mikasa heard the roar of pain from the Titan. She turned around only for Hinata's ODM gear land in her lap. She looked up and saw Hinata with a broken blade steaming with Titan blood. The Hyuga was breathing heavily as the flesh and bone were dense. Before the Titan could smack Hinata into the building it's other hand was cut in half along with the tendons of its feet. Hinata appeared behind it with steaming blood over face.

"Mikasa take my gear and run! I'll take care of things here!" Hinata ordered. Mikasa was still in shock as Hinata dodged another strike. She took of to another alley with the Titan following in pursuit.

Mikasa felt something papery and looked at her hand. She saw a picture of her on her birthday. Naruto and Hinata managed to steal ingredients for cake and secretly baked it. Another held one where Hinata was sleeping in between Eren and Mikasa. The final one was during graduation and it showed the the 5 of them giving away a small pose for that weird box Naruto always carried. Memories began flooding in as she remembered everything Hinata and Naruto have done for them. They gave them skills in surviving and trained them to fight. But they also took the roles of parents; always scolding them whenever they did something reckless or dangerous. She immediately regretted doubting her love for the two shinobi, but especially Hinata. Mikasa quickly ran and saw Hinata on he ground and her blade useless.

"Oh no. I'm finished." Hinata said. She closed her eyes and waited for death. The Titan opened its mouth and was about to bite the girl only for the back of its nape cut off. Hinata saw Mikasa standing above its neck.

"Come on we gotta go." Mikasa said with her hands out. Hinata nodded and grabbed her hand. The two were about to leave when two 15 meter giants appeared before them. Mikasa knew that she couldn't repel two Titans this tall and still carry Hinata. Both girls stood back to back. Mikasa quickly took a blade out and gave on to Hinata. Hinata held it and took out a kunai. The two prepared for the fight of their lives only to see one of them run straight pass them and launch an earth shattering punch across its species's face.

The Titan had long hair with glowing green eyes. The physique of it was impressive and it carried elf-like ears. It gave a loud roar and ran over to its target. Mikasa and Hinata watched as it immediately began stomping on its neck. The two were completely awestruck to see a Titan fight against its own. It wasn't until Connie and Armin picked them both up that they have moved. They landed on the roof and Armin and Connie began launching questions.

"Are you alright?"

"Where are you hurt?!"

"Talk to us!"

Mikasa quickly raised her hand. "We're fine. A bit shook up, but fine nonetheless." Hinata answered. The two boys sighed in relief. Then the sound of giant feet was heard. TheTitan that saved Mikasa and Hinata and the new arrival stared at each other.

"Damn it. Two 15 meter class titans. We better leave." Connie said. Armin nodded.

"Wait guys no! That Titan over there is different watch." Mikasa said. Connie hesitated, but watched. The Titan slowly raised its arms up in a fighting stance and prepared for the monster before it. It's opponent roared and charged straight towards the other end of its enemies fist. Every watched as the head flew across the sector before hitting a church tower. The body rose up, but was soon grinder against the floor as the victorious Rogue Titan planted his foot in the nape.

"That's weird. It knows hand to hand combat, the location of the nape, and it ignored us. What the hell is it?" Armin wondered.

"Who cares? Chalk it up to be an abnormal. You know how unpredictable those things can get." Connie said as he turned around. However he quickly fell on his back screaming. Mikasa, Hinata, and Armin turned to him and he was pointing at something. Their eyes followed where he was pointing and several meters away laid a dead titan with the back of its nape with the jaws of a red and black fox with 5 tails; staring straight at them with its circular, white eyes. Hinata's fear was correct as she saw its jaws let go f the Titan and began moving towards them.


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata vs Naruto

"Holy shit, what is that?" Connie said. Hinata was more shocked to see 5 tails, but she gave a sigh of relief to see that it was only 5 tails and nowhere near 6. Two titans appeared and ran towards them and straight past the fox to the Rouge. But before it could reach it one of the tails grew to a tremendous size and smashed one of Titans into a building. The other had a hand go through its body.

The four of them watched with awe as the two monsters before them finished their opponents. However the saw 4 Titans heading towards their location. Mikasa and the others prepared to leave when the heard the fox spazzing out. Soon red and blue dots poured out of its body. The dots floated above the beast until the five tails pointed above the mouth. Hinata's hands felt clammy as she knew what he was doing. Armin fell on his knees feeling that something incredibly dense in the air. Connie held him up and tried watching.

A small purple ball formed and the creature's jaw expanded. After half of its face opened, it swallowed the ball. Soon the lean fox gained mass and made a crater in ground.

"Get down!" Hinata said as she tackled everyone. It opened its mouth and soon the ball fired upon the group of Titans. Each one having the neck and head completely destroyed. Mikasa watched as it rose in the air and barely scratched the wall when it left.

"What the hell Hinata? Something that tiny can't-" Connie started before a bright yellow light expanded next to the wall. It rose over the wall like a sunrise and the heat rose to new levels before fading away.

Hinata put her arms up and made everyone shoot their hooks inside the roof. "Get ready for the shockwave!" She yelled. A rise of dust, debris, and force made everyone rise and fall.

"What the hell was that?!" Connie asked. Hinata didn't answer and pulled out a kunai. She threw it towards the fox which it easily deflected. Its head snapped towards Hinata and launched its hand to the roof.

"Everyone get away! Get to the facility!" Hinata said as she jumped out of the way. Mikasa reached for her until a tail went between the two of them.

Connie tried reaching Hinata only for another tail to land between them. "We seriously can't be abandoning her! Are we? She has no ODM Gear!" He asked. Mikasa quickly pulled Armin and Connie away.

"We have no choice! The others are expecting us and we can't leave them to the Titans! I place my trust in her to survive!" Mikasa screamed.

Armin stopped when a falling Titan landed on the ground. The Rogue had two Titans on his back and he was easily destroying him. This got him thinking of a strategy to fight off the horde near the fortress.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Hinata rolled out of the way before a gigantic hand crushed the roof beneath her. Her veins around the eyes began popping out and her hands began glowing purple chakra. In a few more seconds it formed into faces. She got into a stance and prepared herself. The fox roared and sent Hinata flying. She crashed through a window and on top of a table. The wall was torn off and in came the fox. Before it could do anything a purple fist made contact with its face and sent him flying to the other room.

Grabbing her bag, she pulled out a scroll Yamato gave her. Biting her finger she wiped the blood against the paper and did a few hand signs. But before she could slam her palm, a slash mark appeared on her chest. She wailed in pain as she felt leftover Nine-Tails chakra enter her system. Hinata remembered something Sakura said about the raw power of the Nine-Tails. The chakra is almost like a poison as it will corrode its target. However the red chakra inside her system was consumed by Hamura's chakra. Soon she felt relieved and jumped outside the building. And just in time as the building exploded with bits and pieces of the former flying everywhere. Hinata began healing her cuts until a Titan was looking down at her. She flinched before channeling strength to her hand.

"Hyuga: Air Palm!" She said. The wind formed around her arm and changed the pressure around it to a small cannon. It pushed back the Titan before the fox landed on the head and wrapped his teeth around the neck. Hinata watched with horror as the Kyuubi was eating the neck of a Titan. Blood squirted everywhere as the Kyuubi tore its way to the nape. As soon as it was done it focused his eyes on Hinata. Before she could do anything it shot the building over her. Hinata rolled forward only for a tail to smack her to another building. Hinata went through a supporting beam and a section of the ceiling fell on top of her. The chakra inside her body immediately rose and softened most of the force. Hinata's eyes flickered before closing.

The Kyuubi's eyes widened in horror and clutched its head. When it smacked her, a small bit of her chakra was absorbed and held fragmented memories. It began examining those memories and showed a brief image of Hinata next to him, but human and a blonde. Slowly one of the tails began shrinking. It slowly moved towards Hinata and gave her a more harmless portion of his chakra. Small cuts began healing and she shifted a little. The Kyuubi twitched a little before jumping on top of roof and controlling itself. Before it could 5 Titans appeared around it. Remembering its rage, the Kyuubi's body bubbled until several chakra arms broke free.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Armin stopped Mikasa and Connie.

"What is it Armin?" Mikasa asked.

"I have a plan for the Titans at headquarters." Armin said. Connie picked up the concern and was worried about that.

"Okay what's your plan?" Connie asked.

Armin sighed and looked towards the Rogue, who was currently destroying another Titan. "We'll bring him to Titan horde." Armin said. Mikasa and Connie's eyes widened at the possibility.

"Are you kidding me? We're going to recruit a Titan. Yeah and next thing you're telling me is that we can become them." Connie said. Armin shook his head and began telling them that the Rogue attacks other Titans and the Titans attack him back.

"Face it. The Titans see this particular one a threat. And its possible that there could be others like him." Armin said. Connie was about to protest until Mikasa grabbed his shoulder.

"Connie. It's the old saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. And face it with our current situation we're desperate." Mikasa said. Before Connie could answer the ground rumbled and several Titans were caught within the black and red arms of that creature they saw. Each one was slowly burning away as the chakra wrapped around them and corroded them from the outside. As soon as they were nothing, but burnt flesh the arms let go. Several clouds of dust and dirt rose as each body fell.

"Hinata." Mikasa whispered. She tried to leave, but Armin grabbed her.

"Mikasa, don't go!" Armin pleaded.

"But she needs me!" Mikasa argued.

Connie quickly grabbed Mikasa and slapped her. "Stop acting crazy! Remember what everyone said. Never let personal feelings go to your head. If you do that you're going to drag more people down. Now calm the hell down!" Connie yelled. Mikasa stopped struggling and brought her scarf to her cheek. She already lost Eren and now she lost someone like a sister or mother to be exact.

"Listen we can find Hinata after we escape the city. She's smart and tough, but now we focus on helping the other cadets." Armin said.

"Yes I know, bu-" mikasa started.

"Mikasa. You gotta think. Is one person worth saving than the countless others?" Armin asked. Mikasa closed her eyes before running towards the Rogue Titan. She sunk her hooks into a building near them and killed his last opponent. She then got in front of him and began to talk.

"Alright big guy, you love killing Titans right? Well there's an entire horde ready for you. If you want some you know where to go." Mikasa said. The Titan barely registered the words, but it turned its head toward the facility. It gave a loud roar before running towards the area. Mikasa sighed and followed it. Connie and Armin soon came along.

'I pray I made the right choice.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata's eyes slowly opened and she found herself underneath some rubble. Pushing up the wood and stone soon fell off her body. She examined herself. The Hyuga has sustained all kinds of light cuts around her arms and legs. Her temple was pounding and when she got up a stabbing pain in her side came to mind. Hinata looked at her stomach and saw a somewhat large piece of wood sticking out of her side.

Unbuttoning her shirt, Hinata prepared herself and saw that it's only a puncture wound. She breathed out a thanks to her fishnet armor for protecting her. The adrenaline pumping through her system made her get up and clutch her wound. Taking a deep breath she pulled the remaining splinters out. Before she could . She saw it was one of the ODM swords and with the hilt broken off the rest of the gear. She took a shaky breath before picking it up and climbing up a building. Once she got up another terrifying roar reach her ears. Behind her was Naruto/Kyuubi struggling to stand. It's decreased a tail and it seemed to calm down.

'Naruto's body is weakened from the constant exposure. I guess that his body wasn't fully prepared to fight in that state for a long period of time. This is my chance!' Hinata approached it carefully. Once she was within range its ears perked and it stood up on its legs.

"Naruto. Are you there?" A mixture of human speech and the Kyuubi's growls filled the air. Hinata slowly put down the sword and walked closer to him.

"Please remember me. I'm someone very close to you." Hinata cooed. The Fox lunged at her, snapping his jaws. Hinata didn't budge and continue to move closer. The Fox walked backwards as it sensed powerful chakra within her. Hinata continued to walk closer and put her hands closer to him. Purple chakra sparked in her palms as she reached him.

The red chakra began receding as her hands went closer to his face. Hinata smiled when she saw his face. Naruto's red eyes started to fade into its normal blue hue.

"Hi-Hi-ata." He said. Hinata's hands were millimeters away from his skin until a Titan came out of nowhere and smashed against the building. Hinata fell back and the red chakra immediately took over Naruto again. He roared again and pushed his hand through the roof. The Titan's torso soon fell into Naruto's grasp and was shoved through the next building. Hinata saw the Titan slowly burn away to the chakra's might. But when she looked at Naruto, her eyes widened as the skeleton of the Nine-Tails manifested along with 2 new tails. One it finished off the Titan it looked towards headquarters and soon dashed to destroy everything there.

'6 Tails! This is bad. And its heading where the other cadets are! Hopefully Captain Yamato's scroll works.' She thought before following Naruto. Hinata stopped for a second and took a shaky breath. Hinata saw a small patch of red peeking through her shirt. Her puncture wound was deeper than she thought. Leaning against a wall, Hinata took out a small metal rectangle. Opening the top, she flicked it and fire came to life. Grabbing a kunai and burning the tip, Hinata held her breath as she plunged the hot metal into her skin. She bit her lip till blood was drawn.

Once the wound was seared she got up and hobbled towards HQ. Once she cooled the wound with chakra, Hinata picked up her sword.

"Please let me make it on time." Hinata began sprinting on the rooftops and her dangerous trek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jean was currently running as fast as he could. Out of the 37 recruits still following him only 27 remained. Since Mikasa and Hinata's fall, Jean has led the remaining others. Right now they were in close proximity of the supplies.

"Jean we're almost there! We're going to make it!" Marco exclaimed.

"Don't get too happy Marco. We're out just yet." Jean said. With all his fear, adrenaline, and desperate need for survival pushing him; Jean crashed through a window. Rolling several times, Jean hit a bookshelf. Picking himself up Jean felt a sharp pain in his leg. Looking at his left leg, Jean found a piece of glass barely breaking his skin. Pulling it out and seeing the red tip drip with blood Jean flicked it against the room.

'Wait! Who else made it? How many bodies did we step over to get here?' Jean thought. He looked behind him to see 14 people with him. He placed one of his palms against his face and was about to cry for those who died until he heard a sniffle. Jean looked next to them and saw the supply team. One was covered in blood and the other was sobbing. Rage took over and Jean picked up the one crying.

"Wait what are do-" The guy said before feeling a right hook bury his cheek. Jean was about to go for another until Annie held his collar.

"Let me go Annie! These cowards deserve every ounce of anger towards them. They left us for dead and hole themselves up here!" Annie yanked him down.

The one covered in blood ran to her friend and picked him up. "You don't understand! The Titans were breathing down our necks and we couldn't just fight them off."

"Yes, you could've! What did you think the last 3 years of your life were? Playing with new toys?" Jean sarcastically replied.

Annie yanked him again. "That's enough Jean. If you were in their position you would probably do the same thing. And besides now isn't the time. We have to move. There's too many people here. The Titans are sure to smell everyone here." Annie said. Jean opened his mouth to reply until a fist punched straight through the wall. Jean and Annie flew back with Jean catching Annie. They both stood up with their swords drawn. Everyone else immediately retreated further into the facility. The pair saw two Titans peeking through the hole.

Jean's arms slowly went down as he saw the Titans reach for him. Annie was about to cut, a gigantic fist appeared and knocked the two Titans away. Jean and annie quickly looked through the hole and saw the Rogue Titan. It wailed and got into its stance.

"Annie did that Titan?" Jean asked until they heard several more windows broke. He saw Mikasa, Armin, and Connie.

"Holy crap Armin you were right! From this day forth I won't doubt that mind anymore." Connie said as he patted Armin on the back.

Connie turned and laughed. "Jean you have to check it out! We found a Titan that has a grudge against its own kind. And the great thing is that couldn't give one fuck about us!" Connie said. Everyone looked and saw the Rouge killing the other Titans. Thoughts of winning entered their mind and escape soon followed.

"Nevermind that. Quickly inside the armories! As stupid as Titan fighting for us is, we got time on hands now." Jean said. The cadets began walking until they felt a bigger fear crawling down their spines. Jean looked outside and saw the Kyuubi. The pit in his stomach dropped as he saw it staring right at him.

Mikasa saw it as did Armin. "Wait Mikasa, if he's here then does that mean Hinata's d-" Mikasa didn't let him finish his sentence and grabbed Jean and Armin. She threw them through the doorway and closed said door. Lifting up a large piece of wood Mikasa barricaded it.

"Jean, Armin let's not think about that. We've got a total of 35 people here that need our help. Jean look for weapons and Armin think of a strategy for the Titans inside the gas chambers. I'll gather the rest and tell them what we've seen." Mikasa said.

"Wait, what happened to Hinata? I didn't see her with you. Don't tell me she died!" Jean thought aloud.

Mikasa put on her blank expression and answered him. "She's still alive. You don't need to worry about her." She then walked towards where the others were. Jean reached out to ask her more until Armin put his arm down. Armin shook his head and Jean understood. The two parted ways for their jobs and to prepare for their last stand.

A/N

Hey guys thanks for reading. Um some questions you may ask is: why does Hinata carry a lighter? A gift from Kurenai

Why doesn't she use chakra to heal her wound? She needs every once of chakra to use against Naruto.

How about the reason Mikasa and the others left Hinata? Trust in her. I think it was a way for Hinata to use more of her chakra.

How can Naruto see the memories? Well if you recall Hagoromo said chakra was initially used to help people understand each other. I thought it'd be nice to throw that in.

Also expect next chapter to be out in the next 2 to 3 weeks. I pushed myself to writer's block to send out those two chapters. So I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Titans Aren't Our Only Danger

Mikasa was twirling the kunai Naruto gave her and was looking down. She looked up when Jean and several of the other cadets came walking through.

"Alright. Here's some presents from the Military Police. It looks old, but it they were kept in good conditions, so I bet it'll work. But before we do anything; Mikasa do you mind telling us what the hell was that red monster outside?" Jean asked.

Everyone's ears perked up when Jean said that. Mikasa nodded and put away the kunai. "It's nothing like I've every seen. I felt like I was looking towards a nightmare that would never let up, but more noticeable it was suffocating to be near it." Mikasa said.

"So we have something more threatening than the Titans at our doorstep?" One of them asked. Mikasa nodded and the cadets began to lose hope again. "But it preys on the Titans." Mikasa fired out there.

"What?" Annie asked.

"When we first witnessed it, it's jaws held the neck of Titan. And when a small group of Titans appeared that thing effectively wiped it out with something unbelievable move. Do any of you remember that ball of light next to the wall?" Mikasa asked.

Jean nodded. When he and the other cadets were on their way to the facility each one was blinded when most were blown back by an explosion. They would try to figure out an answer, but continued their dangerous mission.

"Believe it or not it caused it. This is where things get weird. It has the ability to expanded its body mass or limbs to great lengths to reach its target. Also when it grabbed a Titan it slowly burned away as it became consumed by a weird red glow. I know it sounds like something from a fairytale, but you gotta believe me." Connie nodded as he witnessed first hand at what that thing does.

Jean however didn't. "That's bullcrap. We've studied Titans for over the past century and now you expect us to believe you found a predator for them. If such a thing existed especially this close, then why hasn't it appeared before. Also where's Hinata? I was pretty sure you were with her." Mikasa's eyes flickered for Armin and he quickly came into the picture.

"Okay, Jean that's enough. Right now we need to worry about the gas supply right now. You can find out more some other time. Now let's start." Armin said. He pulled out a scale model of the gas room. Everyone quickly made their eyes and ears focus on Armin.

Armin moved several figures and began explaining his plan. "Thanks to some of us checking out the supply room we've estimated six, 4 to 5 meter Titans. Step one: We lower ourselves just above 5 meters with rifles aimed straight towards the Titans. Our combined scent should draw all of them towards us. Step two: Once said Titans are within range we fire directly in the eyes. This should blind them for about one minute. And finally step three: 7 of us will be positioned above everyone and will simultaneously attack each Titan in the weak spot. For the best chances only the top 7 cadets should take step 3. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else. That's all a simple three step plan." Armin explained.

"Seems doable. Fine let's start." Reiner said.

"It's so simple yet it could work. Not bad Armin." Annie said.

Armin was shocked to see some many people agreeing with him. "I don't know guys. We have many factors to consider. I mean what if we shoot too early, what if a Titan attacks before we shoot, or what if-" Armin was stopped when Annie pulled him up.

"Have some confidence in your plan. If you don't then it won't be the Titans that kill us, it'll be your doubt." Annie said. Armin gave a small blush and nodded. Annie let go of Armin and equipped her blades. Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Bert, Reiner, Jean, and Annie got ready. Armin, Marco, and everyone equipped themselves with rifles.

Mikasa gave a nod to Armin and Armin nodded back. They shared one last glance before Marco pulled the lever and the elevator going down. Mikasa and the others positioned themselves above the Titans. They watched as the elevator soon appeared above the Titans.

"Ready...Aim!" Marco said. The cadets took aim at the Titans. The Titans noticed and walked closer.

"Steady." Armin said. Everyone's finger was on their trigger and waited. However one was shaking. Marco noticed and tried calming her down. Sweat and tears rolled down her face as one the Titans moved closer. When it showed its teeth the girl panicked and fired. The bullet missed and soon the other cadets shot their bullets to early. Armin's mind shattered as he saw that his plan failed. Reiner quickly jumped out from his spot and hit the shoulder of a Titan. Jean tried his and only cut the hair. Annie and Mikasa are the only ones who hit their targets as Sasha, Bert, and Connie missed.

Jean did a backflip when a Titan fell on its back trying to crush him. "Damn it the whole plan's a bust. Sasha, Connie run!" One of the Titans grabbed Sasha before having its hand cut off. Connie picked up Sasha and ran away with her. Mikasa's blades broke and she witnessed another Titan grab one of the cadets from the elevator and eating the one that started it. Armin tried to reload, but the squadron panicked and shook the elevator. Annie threw Mikasa one of her blades before dodging a Titan swinging at here. Reiner hit the ankles and cut right through them. Bert did the same to Connie's Titan.

"Damn it! Someone pull us up!" One guy yelled until a Titan grabbed the elevator and pulled it down. The cadets landed hard with 3 of them dead on impact. Armin opened his eyes to see everyone trying to run away. The Titans each picked up their victims and put them above their mouths.

"We failed. We should've considered other possibilities!" Armin said with a hushed voice. Jean was about to pick up Armin until the ground rumbled. Black and red arms opened and grabbed each victim within the Titan's grasp. It gently put them down before grabbing 3 out of the 6 Titans there. Mikasa and the rest of the cadets watched the Titans corrode into empty husks of skin and bones. The other 3 tried running away until two were cut down from the waist up. Mikasa and Annie took this chance to finish off the two on the ground.

The final Titan reached the door and tried banging its way out. Jean was about to taunt it until something small and purple flew past him. It made contact with the scared Titan and blast open the door. The explosion sent the rookies flying and landing painfully on the ground. Mikasa caught Jean before being flung across the room. Annie caught Armin as they flew near a gas tank. She put Armin down and got up only for her face to meet the skull of a fox. Fear spread throughout her body as she looked down slightly to see the white eyes of the Kyuubi staring right at her.

"Annie! Don't worry we're coming!" Reiner yelled. The Kyuubi nudged Annie and smelled Armin before letting out a vicious roar. Annie and Armin covered their ears and were moving back slightly. The two backed away from it and it jumped outside. Jean witnessed the entire thing and was on his knees.

"How-how could such…" He said, but couldn't find the right words.

Armin stood up obviously confused. 'I don't get it. It manifested a skeleton, is it possible that it's growing and this is a small fraction of its power. And why didn't it attack us? It acted like it knew us like we were people it knew.'

Mikasa ran towards Armin and shook him. "Armin what happened?!" She said.

"It protected us. It saved the cadets and effectively slaughtered all the Titans here, but I don't understand. Earlier I saw that thing fight Hinata and now it protects humans? I don't get it." Armin said.

"Frankly, Armin you shouldn't care. That thing cleared the room and its keeping all those other Titans busy. Besides I don't think it could understand our thanks." Jean said.

"It doesn't matter. Armin get your head out of that thing for a minute and refill your gas supply. We can talk about it later." Mikasa said. Armin nodded and went to grab his gear.

Marco and Jean were refilling their gas tanks when conversation came up.

"By the way don't call me a leader, Marco. I've led so many people to their deaths."  
>"Well there isn't such a thing as a perfect leader. I'm calling you a leader since you were being smart, not brash. I actually talked to Naruto awhile back and asked him what his definition of a leader is. He told me that a leader is one willing to put everything on the line to bring victory and even hope. You're probably not at that level, but still you came through with us to the end." Marco said.<p>

"Right. Well that guy sure does have some philosophical views. It's a bit weird how he knows so much. It's a shame he's missing now. Along with Hinata."

Marco recognized his sadness and patted him on the back.

"Who knows? Maybe Naruto managed to escape to the wall."

"It's not like him to abandon us. He cares too much for his comrades to get behind a wall. Unlike most of the superiors he would come running with with that look in his eyes that screams I'm here to save you." Jean said. Marco sighed and went back to filling his other tanks.

Soon everyone was ready and began flying through the air to Wall Roses's inner wall. Armin was about to follow when he saw Mikasa watching something. He scaled the wall to see.

"Mikasa, what are you doing here? We have to leave." Armin said.

"Armin look." Mikasa said. Armin looked down and saw the Titan they brought facing the Kyuubi.

The Titan roared one last time before falling on its knees. A small Titan ran to kneeling Titan before having a tail crush it. Two more Titans appeared before being blasted away.

'Wait a minute. I thought this thing preyed on Titans. Why is it protecting that one? This gets more and more confusing with each appearance. It attacked humans yet it saved the cadets, it killed numerous Titans, but its protecting this one. It had five tails and yet it manages to grow a sixth and skeleton with it. This is the most bizarre creature I've ever seen.' Armin thought.

"Holy crap. I can see why this thing is so valuable." Reiner said.

Mikasa and Armin turned to see Reiner, Annie, and Bert standing there.

"We'll help you. Something like this is an invaluable discovery. If we find out what makes it tick then we can have a better chance to turn the tides." Annie said.

"Are you crazy? Those things aren't our new best friends. What makes you think we can attend to whatever these things needs." Jean said.

"Hinata had hope in that thing. I could tell by the look in her eye." Mikasa said.

Jean rolled his eyes. "And look where that got her. M.I.A and I'm guessing it'll be the same if we try to reason with it." Mikasa shook her head. She was too tired to hear this. However the Earth shook and everyone saw the Kyuubi being chewed on. It was in the jaws of a Titan and the mouth was steaming. The Rogue saw this and with its last ounce of strength it crushed the head of the Titan holding the Kyuubi. Roaring one more he fell and died.

"Well what do ya know. It died. Look we can leave now." Jean said, but none of the others followed.

"Come on guys it's a dead Titan, nothing new." He said. Still none of them seemed to notice him. Annoyed, Jean looked down and saw out from the nape came Eren Jaeger. Mikasa could barely hold in her happiness and ran towards him only to be stopped by the Kyuubi. It's skeleton has disappeared and it had 4 tails now. Mikasa took out her blades and aimed it towards the Kyuubi.

It growled at her and lunged at her. Mikasa quickly jumped out of the way and the Kyuubi crashed into the building behind her. Shooting her hooks into the building in front of her she swung around onto the the roof. Mikasa took a breath until she saw Armin and Annie landing next to her with Eren in their arms.

"We got him Mikasa let's get out of her-" Armin was cut off when a small ord of purple barely missed them. They watched it fly into the air before a large ball of light roughly the size of a small mountain appeared. Everyone was blasted with intense heat and felt their bodies almost fly off.

Once it was gone everyone quickly tried to leave, only for the Kyuubi to always appear before them. Armin and Annie quickly regrouped with Jean, Bert, and Reiner with Eren barely registering any sign of movement. Mikasa was about to join them only for the fox to appear before her.

"Mikasa run!" Annie yelled. Mikasa nodded only to barely dodge a claw coming at her. Its head lunged forward with the neck stretching to new lengths. Mikasa anticipated this and swung her sword in an arc. The steel struggles to pierce the skin and for a few seconds it sinks into the neck. Only for it to reappear in small shards and the mouth grazing Mikasa's shoulder.

Ackerman felt pain explode in that small cut and she went on her knees. Once its head met the body the Kyuubi jumped above Mikasa and was about to crush her. Mikasa almost closed her eyes waiting for her end until she saw a small shadow above her meet the monster in the air.

The Kyuubi felt itself being launched off the roof and the shadowy figure quickly flipped above it and gave it 3 kicks on the way down. The two landed on the ground with a crater coming with them. Mikasa crawled to the edge and looked down.

Once the smoke cleared she saw the Kyuubi on the ground breathing slowly. Taking a closer look she saw a figure on top of it. Focusing a bit more she saw it was Hinata! The Hyuga's clothes were ripped and she had several large cuts all over body. She was breathing heavily and was holding the Kyuubi by the throat.

"Great. I almost drained." Hinata sighed and reached for a scroll. When she pulled it out, Hinata swiped her blood on it and laid it on the floor. But before she could do anything the Kyuubi sprung up and knocked her back. Mikasa saw this and ignored the pain in her shoulder to land next to Hinata.

Hinata's jacket fell off loosely as Hinata got up and held up the slightly torn scroll. Hinata scoffed at it and put a fresh line of blood on it and began weaving signs. Mikasa landed next to her and was consumed by her curiosity for what Hinata was doing.

"Mikasa please listen. I need you to get everyone far away from here. I don't want to worry about you guys while I'm taking care of Naruto." She said.

"Wait you found Naruto? Where is he?" Mikasa asked as she tried to look for him. Hinata made the serpent hand sign and stomped on the circle in the scroll. Mikasa looked at her for the answer and saw the veins around her eyes pop out.

"He's right in front of us." Hinata answered.

"Wait, what?"

"Yes that thing you see over there is the same man that helped me take care of you and Eren for the past 5 years. I'll explain everything once I stop Naruto. Right now I need you to get Eren and the others out." Hinata said.

Before she could say anything the Kyuubi launched himself at the girls and Hinata chanted words.

"Ninja Art: Wood Bindings! Stop Naruto from coming any closer!" As soon as the chant was over several trunks and branches of trees sprouted around the Kyuubi and soon restrained him. Holding out her open palm Hinata closed her hand and the branches finally wrapped around the Kyuubi and began growing.

Everyone else watching them watched with massive awe and confusion as a small forest grew. Once it stopped the trees opened up and revealed Naruto with his gear gone and small patches of red chakra being drained by the trees. Hinata's tired eyes brightened as she caught him and fell on the floor with him. Mikasa saw a brief image of the Kyuubi before shaking her head and seeing Hinata unconscious with Naruto resting next to her.

'What...what are they? She was able to bring almost an entire forest with just a long piece of paper and Naruto was that..thing. I...I don't understand.' Mikasa thought. She looked at the rooftops to see Jean and Reiner coming down. They landed and took a look at the two shinobi.

"I don't know what's happening, but besides the Titan invasion this is the most interesting day of our lives." Reiner said as he picked up Naruto. Jean picked up hinata and mikasa followed them to a clock tower. Once they arrived Mikasa saw Eren resting on Annie's lap and Armin giving him some water. Reiner and Jean dropped Naruto and Hinata next to Eren and looked behind them. The trees stopped growing, but in the middle of Trost stood a small forest growing flowers and trees.

Everything was silent for a couple minutes until Jean coughed and got everyone's attention.

"Let's, um you know get out of here. With that mons-I mean Naruto no longer scaring away the Titans it's best we leave Trost." Jean said. Everyone nodded and picked up their comrades. After taking the least Titan populated path they arrived at the gates and hobbled in. As soon as they arrived several clicks of rifles being aimed at them was a commander of the garrison and his personal guard.

"I am a Commader Kitz WeilmanDon't make a single move you lot. Bring me cadets Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Eren Yeager. Should you resist this order I will have no problem executing you for harboring a wanted criminals."

Everyone's heart stopped and before Mikasa, Jean or Armin got a chance to say something Bert, Annie, and Reiner took the Shinobi and recently discovered alive friend off near a the water portion of the wall. Kitz nodded and made the 4 of them take a vow of silence. Mikasa and Armin refused so they were dragged along. Mikasa was staying silent until she saw one of the soldiers about to poke Eren with his sword. Reacting very quickly, Mikasa knocked his blade away and stepped in front of Eren, Hinata, and Naruto.

"None of you touch them!" Mikasa ordered.

"Girl you dare protect an enemy?! If you do anything to provoke us then I won't hesitate to strike you down." Kitz shouted. Mikasa didn't hesitate and pulled out her kunai.

"Believe me the last thing I want to do is die. But I won't hesitate to fight every single one of you if you come anywhere near them." Mikasa got into position. Before anymore words could be exchanged they heard a small moan and saw Naruto slowly getting up. His crimson eyes were gone and had his normal energetic blue.

_THE MINDSCAPE_

"_Kuruma what happened?! I blacked for one second and the next thing you know I have like 20 soldiers looking at me like I did something wrong." Naruto said with shock. Kuruma didn't respond. Even though he blacked out he could tell something made Kuruma mad at him._

"_Kuruma, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. The fox gave a small 'hmph' and turned his back on the young jinchuuriki. _

_Naruto watched him for a second before deciding to leave until the shadow of the Nine-Tails stood above him. _

"_Kit, you forcefully took my power. When you saw Eren die you may ignored my warnings and drained a lot of chakra in your grief. How can we work together when you lose control of something I told Obito that you mastered? If Eren, Mikasa, Armin, or even Hinata die will you go on a rampage and destroy more than help?" Kuruma said._

_The ninja looked down and memories of him in his blind rage picked up. He remembered cutting of Kuruma's thoughts and warnings. He also remembered attacking Hinata and Mikasa. Guilt filled the air and Naruto fell on his knees in despair. His mouth hung open and tried closing. Naruto looked like he was trying to say words, but he was stuck kneeling._

_Looking outside through his weary eyes he saw Eren in Armin's arms and Hinata laying down next to him. The memory of whacking Hinata into a building took a stab at Naruto and he felt tears rise. _

'_Oh god what have I done? He's right. I let my rage take over, but I had a reason. I let my so-I mean Eren die before a Titan. But he's right there I can sense something resembling chakra residing in his body.' The top of his head was smacked on by the finger of the fox. He turned and saw Kuruma's hurt eyes. _

_The two grown to have a great relationship. And to think that his actions hurt the Sage's incarnation of hatred was a bit to take in. _

"_I'm sorry Kuruma. I don't know what came over me. All I could think was to kill till the streets were nothing, but a Titan landfill. But it's like when I fought Orochimaru. My purpose was filled, but I hurt those close to me. I wonder if there's something darker in me." Naruto said. Kuruma looked at the boy and began thinking with him. Even though he abused his power before Naruto seemed to leak even more killer intent, more hatred. _

'_It could be that Eren's mother's death made him feel weak and helpless and the last thing this kid wants to feel is being useless. Or maybe something about this land and these creatures are effecting both of us. I've been feeling bloodlust ever time I see a Titan, and Naruto seemed to share that desire. Since Madara took control of me, my memories haven't been the best. I can remember what life before me was and after, but none of my own past. This is a mystery.' Kuruma thought. _

_Naruto got up and turned away from Kuruma. "Listen I'm sorry." Kuruma's smile rose slightly as he watched his host apologize. _

"_I'm sorry for abusing the power I could control. I should be ab-"_

"_Kit, not now. Listen focus right now. Right now you and Eren are standing, um military court. You need to work on staying alive first, then I could hear those apologizes later. Besides I still believe in you." Kuruma smirked. Naruto didn't turn around, but the fox felt his smile. Raising his hand, Naruto gave Kuruma a thumbs up before walking away from the fox. Kuruma laid down and looked through Naruto's eyes. He could feel his determination and positive outlook come back. The demon fox chuckled and continued watching his partner take on the world once again._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he was faced by Mikasa, Armin, and the others. He looked behind him and saw Hinata and Eren sleeping. The hyperactive blonde walked up next to Mikasa and made her put the weapons down.

"Don't worry Mikasa I'll handle the talking." Naruto saw her slightly flinch at his touch and saw the claw mark on her jacket. He muttered to himself he will never do such a thing again. He walked in front of the soldiers and calmed himself down.

"Alright. Let's get things started."

After Announcement

Hello everyone. It's been exactly 3 weeks since I posted and now the new chapter is out. Alright I'm planning to have a chapter out once per month. 2 if I can push myself. The reason is that I want to do this is because when my other crossover fic Itachi's New Job started going on I began pumping out chapters like crazy almost once a day. However looking back on it and seeing all the mistakes in it made me feel guilty. The fans that followed it were getting crap. The only good chapters were the first, second to last, and last chapters.

I don't want to make the same mistake here. Besides I'm working on other projects like my Gravity Falls Fics:Takeover and Dueling Gravity. I have the drafts ready for editing and I will update one of those within the week. Next is the newest chapter here. I'm planning to cover episodes 9, 10, and 11 so it'll probably be around a 5,000 or more chapter so look forward to that. Now I'm going to finish of writing ideas for the new chapter here, but since I'm being nice I'll leave with a small preview of the next chapter.

Naruto slowly fell as his head and body couldn't move. Eren was too busy moving that giant rock and Mikasa and Armin were following. Hinata's to busy helping other soldiers draw the Titans away. Suddenly a hard thud rang through Naruto's ears as he saw himself at the bottom of a trench near the breached gate. The natural energy within him started to fade and the toad sage started feeling the after effects of losing Sage Mode.

"Damn it. I can't lose here. Not in the dark. Not alone." His voice whispered. Though his pain was noticeable, Naruto turned his head and looked straight to the sky. The golden light shining down on him was comforting and welcoming. He closed his eyes for a second as yellow and orange flames started covering his body.

His sealing pattern appeared on his stomach and Naruto could feel the fresh strength helping him.

'That's right. I won't die alone, because I still have my dream of becoming Hokage and I still have to protect those I love!' Soon Naruto's pupils changed to a foxes eye with a black rectangle crossing it. Red circles formed around his eyes and the chakra Naruto was releasing became the form of Nine-Tailed Fox's head.

Jumping up to his feet, Naruto felt the Kyuubi's shroud surround him and he was going to bet everyone is in for a show. The shinobi launched himself into the air becoming a yellow and orange streak in the sky.


End file.
